Cama Para Dos
by ddfrankie
Summary: -Yaoi- Para Naruto, el divorcio fue la única solución. ¿Estará equivocado? ¿Se arrepentirá?  ¿O fue la decisión correcta? Solo el tiempo, y un poco de licor, lo decidirán.  -SasuNaru-
1. CAPITULO I

Hola. Antes que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Segundo, es un fanfic en Primera Persona, Narrado por Naruto

* * *

Capitulo I:

Y listo, el papel al fin esta firmado. No lo leí, solo firme en donde mi abogado me dijo que firmara. Es obvio que sabía de qué documento se trataba, y todo lo que mi ex esposo exigía en él, lo cual no era mucho.

Perfecto. A partir de ahora podía decir que era otra vez un hombre pleno, finalmente estaba divorciado. Pero si esto era así, si en serio estaba jactándome que esto es así, ¿Porque no se siente tan bien como se supone debería pasar? Siento que me he quitado un peso de encima al haberme divorciado de una vez de Sasuke, pero ¿es que hice mal? Pensé que me sentiría liberado, satisfecho, feliz, pero no siento ninguno de esos sentimientos, por el contrario, siento que, en vez de salirme de un problema, me metí en otro, pero completamente diferente.

En primer lugar, el haberme casado con él hace unos años fue un completo error. Éramos jóvenes, quizás nos amábamos, pero aun no éramos lo suficientemente maduros como para saber lo que nos esperaba, que la vida de una pareja que convive no es tan linda como te la pintan. En segundo lugar, la relación se fue deteriorando durante todo este tiempo, él solo trabajaba, yo solo trabajaba y me quejaba de que no teníamos tiempo para nosotros, él solo me decía que pronto encontraría la forma de que eso cambiara, y yo sabía que esto no era verdad, porque escuchaba en su voz que decía esas palabras, que todo mejoraría, solo para hacerme sentir mejor.

Me divorcié porque pensé que sería mejor así, Sasuke ya no tendría que lidiar con alguien que se queja de todo, no tendría que tratar de complacerme cuando soy incomplacible (si esa palabra existe), ni mucho menos traer cosas luego del trabajo, como unos chocolates o unas rosas, solo para que yo no aprecie ese lindo gesto, e ignore que pensó en mi al comprarlos.

Ahora estoy solo en casa, la casa en la que Sasuke y yo vivimos los últimos años, recuerdo todas las cosas que pasamos aquí, la primera vez que nos mudamos, como él cargaba todas las cajas apiladas en sus brazos, y como no me dejaba llevar más de una porque no quería que me lastimara, como si yo fuera una chica; la primera vez que hicimos el amor (lo cual fue en un colchón en el suelo), las peleas que teníamos debido a mi temperamento o a la forma en la que él me trataba, siempre tan sobreprotector; las conversaciones que teníamos en la mesa del comedor, en la cena, sobre si adoptaríamos o no a un niño. Él estaba feliz con la idea de tener un hijo, un _pequeño rubio, _como decía, pero yo me negaba, sabía que querría que yo me quedase en la casa con el niño, y yo no quería alejarme de mi trabajo, estoy en el apogeo de mi carrera, y no podía permitir que nada se interpusiera en mis metas. El entendió, como siempre.

Miro a cada rincón de la casa y todo me recuerda a él, a las vivencias, todo. Pienso en que debo vender esa casa, o quizás quemarla para que todos esos recuerdos llenos de nostalgia se quemen con ella.

* * *

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te veo mal – Me dice uno de los cuarteleros del hotel en el que trabajo, se hizo muy amigo mío.

- Ya me divorcie, Gaara – Le digo, tratando de sonar feliz, o al menos animado, pero logrando un efecto contrario.

- Pero me dijiste que eso era lo que querías, ahora parece que estuvieras arrepentido - Me dice con inocencia, esa que yo poseía cuando tenía su edad.

- Es complicado - Término diciéndole de forma sincera. – Bueno, ahora si debo ir a mi oficina. Deberías ir a limpiar los cuartos que te faltan – Digo, esta vez como jefe.

- Bueno, hay otra cosa de la que te quería hablar – Me dice con ese tonito, ese que todos usamos cuando estamos a punto de pedir algo, tal vez un favor.

- Dime – Digo, cansado, ya que no dormí bien.

- Me preguntaba si podrías pedirle a Kiba que cubra mi turno de la tarde, es que yo… - Se calla un rato, duda en decir lo que iba a decir, para finalmente hablar - … Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sai, y le hemos organizado una pequeña reunión sus amigos y yo, asi que... - Y se calla ahí, esperando a que yo diga algo.

Me digo a mi mismo: _Vamos Naruto, tú también tuviste su edad alguna vez, debes dejar que este chico vaya a ver a su novio, es su cumpleaños._

- Está bien, yo hablare con él - Le digo, entendiendo lo que significa estar enamorado.

Muchas Gracias, Naruto-san – Dice el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, para luego retirarse. Lo envidio, extraño esos días en los que mis ojos no podían ver los defectos de mi amante, solo veía sus virtudes, incluso aquellas que no existían y que yo inventaba, esos días en lo que lo más importante no era quien tenía que pagar los recibos, o limpiar la casa, o comprar la comida, sino caminar, tomados de la mano, por algún lindo parque, sin pensar en cuando terminará todo ese momento romántico, solo dejándose llevar por las palabras que nos decíamos el uno al otro.

El sonido del teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos. Contesto. Es el dueño del hotel, mi jefe, la única persona con más rango que yo, el gerente general. Me llama para saber sobre el estado de su querida propiedad, las finanzas, las cuentas, las ganancias, etcétera. Se las doy, ese es mi trabajo. Me dice que muy bien, que soy un buen gerente, que buen trabajo. Antes de cortar, me dice que ya se entero de mi divorcio, que lo siente mucho, sin saber que yo lo siento mucho más. Corta la llamada y me pregunto a mi mismo como es que todos se enteran de las cosas que me pasan, trate de mantener lo del divorcio muy escondido, pero al parecer en ese hotel los chismes corren con velocidad sónica.

* * *

Después de mi jornada laboral, salgo de hotel con una chaqueta que me abrigue del frio nocturno. Le dije a Kiba que cubra el turno de Gaara, me dijo que no era justo, le dije que era el cumpleaños de Sai, su novio. Me dice que aun sigue siendo injusto. Le digo que será la última vez, que lo tome como un favor que me está haciendo a mí y no al pelirrojo. Me mira raro, con alguna clase de odio o rencor en su mirada, y me dice que está bien, que hará el turno, pero que yo le debía un favor ahora. Asentí con la cabeza y lo deje trabajar.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba cansado, incluso estar sentado en una oficina por ocho horas cansa, pero no quería volver a casa, a esa casa llena de vivencias y memorias y cosas que solo me ponían a pensar en el pasado. Decido ir a un restaurante que estaba muy cerca de casa, creo que alguna vez fui con Sasuke ahí. Ya era inútil tratar de evitar esos recuerdos, hemos recorrido toda la ciudad, juntos. Voy en camino, lento, pensativo, reflexionando en que haré con mi vida ahora, si solo trabajaré y dejaré que el trabajo destruya la poca pasión que me queda, o si empezare a salir con gente otra vez, haber si me vuelvo a enamorar. Tengo 28 años, soy joven aun (aunque me sienta como un vejete), debe haber alguna persona que quiera estar con un hombre como yo.

Llego al susodicho restaurante. Entro por la puerta de cristal y busco una mesa vacía de entre todas. No encuentro ninguna, así que me adentro mas, debe haber alguna que no esté ocupada. Me gusta la comida de ese restaurante, y hoy tampoco tengo ganas de cocinar. Mientras me voy adentrando, noto que la cantidad de mesas desocupadas es nula, recuerdo que hoy es viernes, quizás esa sea la razón por la que ese restaurante esta rebalsando en gente.

Noto una mesa, a lo lejos, ya que ese establecimiento no es tan pequeño como se ve por afuera, y me dirijo hacia allá, con la esperanza de que aquel espacio estaba libre y que podría pedir alguna sopa caliente para calentar mi cuerpo, ya que el cruel frio había disminuido mi temperatura corporal.

Me acerco, y mientras más lo hago, noto la presencia de él. Aunque estaba de espaldas, podía decir, apostando mi vida, que era él, esa piel clara, nívea, casi cruda, que hace contraste con sus cabellos extremadamente oscuros, su rostro muy bien cuidado por mí, porque yo lo persuadía para que compre cremas, sino la rutina lo demacraría. No sé ni porque seguía avanzando, si ya sabía que era él, debí salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Voltea. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como sus cabellos, esta vez estaban ojerosos, además que estaban muy irritados. Tiene su traje, el que usa para trabajar, pero la corbata está un poco aflojada, y la camisa algo abierta, pudiendo ver su cuello. Noto lo que tiene al frente suyo, sobre la mesa, unas latas de cerveza, todas abiertas, quizás vacías, quizás medias llenas. Me mira, desconcertado. Yo lo miro aun mas desconcertado, su estado me aterra. Exacto, era Sasuke, mi ex esposo, y no con su mejor apariencia, no como lo recordaba, y solo ha pasado 2 semanas desde que no lo veo.

- Hola - Pronuncia, dejando de mirarme, mirando hacia el suelo.

No le respondo, lo dejo de mirar y me voy por donde vine. No le iba a decir "Hola, ¿qué tal?", nos acabamos de divorciar, y si lo quería olvidar, lo mejor era no entablar una conversación (Y menos si esta ebrio, pude percibir su aliento a alcohol con ese saludo). Voy a paso rápido hacia la salida, pero volteo una última vez, a ver si me seguía mirando. No fue así, ya había vuelto a lo suyo, veía como llevaba una de esas latas de cerveza hacia su boca, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente alcoholizado.

Lo que me sorprende es que él se mudó a su antiguo apartamento, en el que vivía cuando estudiaba en la universidad, y eso está al otro lado de la ciudad, casi una hora de aquí. ¿Porque vendría hacia acá, hacia esta parte de la ciudad, si por donde vive debe haber muchos más restaurantes, o fast foods, o bares?

Ya afuera del restaurante, veo el auto de Sasuke, y temo que, después de haber tomado todas las cervezas que vi que tomó, se ponga a manejar de vuelta a su apartamento. ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo, algún accidente, o si lo detienen por tener exceso de licor en la sangre? No es que me preocupe por él, me preocupo por aquellos que podrían salir heridos si es que él maneja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, busco en mis bolsillos por alguna herramienta que me ayude a realizar el plan que recién se me acaba de ocurrir. Busco entre todos, no encuentro nada. Busco en la chaqueta, y encuentro una aguja, una de las muchas que tenemos en el hotel en caso de emergencia. No es cualquier aguja, en el hotel tenemos de todos los tamaños, y no sé como esa, la del tamaño más grande, fue a parar al bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Miro a todos lados, no hay nadie más que unos cuantos transeúntes. Actuó de forma normal y me dirijo hacia el auto de Sasuke, como si fuera mío, con mucho sigilo y naturalidad. Me cercioro una vez más, y con cautela me agacho hacia la llanta delantera de la derecha. Con fuerza y cuidado, empiezo a pinchar, a tratar de hacer un agujero a la llanta con esa aguja, esperando a que no se rompa. ¡Lo logro! Alcanzo mi objetivo, pero, para asegurarme que Sasuke hoy no podrá manejar su carro y tendrá que llamar a un remolque, hago lo mismo con las otras tres llantas restantes.

Me paro, me limpio las rodillas, y veo como las llantas empiezan a desinflarse poco a poco. Mi trabajo ha terminado, y me siento aliviado.

Ahora, ya que Sasuke me quito las ganas de mi sopa calientita, me voy a algún bar cercano, uno que esta a unas calles de aquí, me apetece un Martini.

* * *

Acabe tomándome tres martinis en ese maldito bar, lleno de chiquillos de alguna de las muchas universidades de por ahí. Ahora mismo me duele la cabeza, siento que quiero explotar, así que, en vez de irme caminando, como hago a diario para ejercitarme al menos un poco, levanto el brazo y paro a un taxi. Le doy la dirección y me lleva hasta allá, hacia la casa de la que me quería alejar, pero que ahora añoro mas, y en especial a mi cama, solo quiero llegar y dormir hasta el siguiente día, que me toca descanso.

Llego y abro la puerta con dificultad. Paso a la casa, hacia la sala, y siento que no podre subir hacia la habitación, solo pensar en que debo subir todos esos escalones (los cuales no son muchos, pero el mareo y el alcohol los hacen parecer infinitos) se me hace demasiado dificultoso. Decido en que no llegaré más allá del sofá, así que me tiro en él, lanzo mi cuerpo hacia esa ahora improvisación de cama y me dispongo a dormir.

¡Maldita sea! Debo revisar mi buzón de voz. Si alguien me ha llamado del hotel, quizás el dueño, con alguna emergencia, estoy perdido, es algo que siempre debo hacer, revisar los mensajes de voz. Me muevo con dificultad, no quiero ponerme de pie, solo me arrastro, repto sobre el sofá hasta alcanzar el teléfono, y apretó el botón para que los mensajes empiecen a reproducirse.

El primero era mi madre, diciéndome que hace mucho que no la llamo, que le diga como estoy de salud, quizás por eso no la llamé. La verdad no la llamé porque no me acordé, con todos los problemas que tengo últimamente no me queda tiempo para nada. Al final me dice que le mande sus saludos a Sasuke, no sabe que me he divorciado, mañana se lo diré.

El segundo mensaje es, como espere, del hotel. Es el recepcionista, haciéndome recordar que mañana habrá una reunión en la tarde, para acordar sobre los cambios que se harán en el departamento de Alimentos y Bebidas. Inventaré una excusa para no ir, quizás que algún familiar murió o que robaron la casa, no podría decir que estaba enfermo, porque incluso enfermo me obligan a trabajar.

El tercer y último mensaje era uno que no esperaba escuchar:

- Gracias por desinflar mis llantas, ahora sí que me hiciste la noche. ¿Tan malo he sido contigo? ¿Es que te hice tan infeliz como para que me hagas una canallada como esta? No puedo ir hasta mi apartamento, estoy varado en este maldito restaurante, gracias a ti. Espero que ahora estés contento, acabas de hacer mi vida aun más miserable.

El último mensaje y de pronto pienso en que quizás esa buena idea no fue tan buena como pensé en aquel momento. Podía escuchar en la voz de Sasuke que estaba enojado, por no decir furioso. La última frase, de que yo hice más miserable su vida, lo dijo mientras su voz empezaba a quebrar. Pienso en que es mentira, no hice su vida más miserable, solo evite que hiciera alguna tontería. Si se ponía a pensarlo bien, incluso pude haber salvado su vida. ¿Pero porque dijo "Aun mas"?, No le había hecho su vida miserable antes, solo le pedí el divorcio, lo cual él no tomo bien, pero si el amor se acaba, eso es lo que se hace.

Me levanto del sofá, de pronto la cabeza ya no me duele tanto. Miro la hora en que dejó ese mensaje. Exactamente hace veinte minutos. No me importa, me pongo de nuevo esa chaqueta (no recuerdo en que momento me la saque) y salgo, como puedo, caminando como torpe (los martinis si que pegaron fuerte) hacia el restaurante, en donde debe estar Sasuke, varado, como me dijo en su mensaje.

Paro un taxi, otra vez, no puedo dar ni un paso sin tropezarme con alguna piedra o con mis pies o con alguna cosa imaginaria, ojala que se me pase un poco en el trayecto.

En el taxi pienso: _No sé ni para que me molesto, seguro que me mirará mal y me odiará cuando me vea llegar. No tengo idea de que haré cuando lo vea, quizás le ayude a conseguir un remolque a esas horas de la noche. No quiero que me odie, tampoco quiero que me quiera, ya no sé ni que quiero, pero una cosa es segura, Sasuke es un buen hombre, y se merece lo mejor._

Y aquí estoy, en el taxi, pensando en mi ex esposo, y en que seguro Gaara se está divirtiendo en la reunión de su enamorado.

* * *

Autor: Bueno, me dicen que piensan, y prometo que se pondrá mejor.

Hasta luego, Saludos.


	2. CAPITULO II

Matenme, se que ha pasado mucho, pero este capitulo lo he tenido listo desde hace meeeeses pero lo subi a la otra pagina en donde publico y no en esta, lo siento tanto

Espero les guste, y otras vez, perdónenme u.u

* * *

Capitulo II

Cuando llegué, su auto aun seguía ahí. Mire por adentro, y vi que el muy idiota se había puesto a dormir en los asientos traseros. O lo había hecho a propósito, o el alcohol ya no le permitió llamar a alguien para que lo recogiera y, en vez de eso, lo tumbó hacia atras del auto.

Toco como un loco a las ventanas, para que abra, pero al parecer no escucha nada. Pienso en las posibilidades. La única solución es que alguien venga y se lo lleve de aquí. No debería preocuparme por él, pero no lo hago porque fue mi esposo, o porque sienta algo por él, lo hago porque es una persona.

Saco el móvil y marco el número de su hermano. No contesta, debe estar durmiendo. No importa, lo intento otra vez, esperando a que esta vez sí levante el teléfono.

- Hola – se escucha del otro lado. Pobre, estar molestándolo a las dos de la mañana.

- ¿Hola, Itachi? – Pregunto, no puedo notar bien si es él por el tono de voz, obviamente lo desperté.

- No, soy Deidara – Contesta. No sabía que ya estaban viviendo juntos.

- Deidara, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor. Resulta que Sasuke está a las afueras del restaurante al que fuimos por su cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, creo que recuerdo – Dice, aun con el sueño encima – ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Que vengan y lo recojan.

* * *

Una persona, una sola, puede lograr mucho en su vida, en pocos años puede lograr lo que otra no logro durante toda su existencia, puede tener todo el dinero que pueda gastar, y el que no también, una vida cómoda, sin preocupaciones, puede lograr todos los galardones que sean obtenibles. Puede ser exitoso en la vida, en todas las diferentes formas: Laboralmente, en el amor, en la familia, hay muchas opciones. Pero después de todo, una persona termina siendo lo mismo que todas las demás: Un recuerdo breve.

Esta semana se cumplen cuatro años desde que papá murió. El clima esta templado, quizás por el otoño, o quizás sea papá desde el cielo, recordándome que debo yo recordarlo a él. O quién sabe si se habrá ido al cielo, quizás ese cielo ni siquiera exista, solo sea un invento de los cristianos, crear una excusa para no temerle a la inminente muerte.

Mi madre me llamó muy temprano, ella fue la que me recordó sobre mi padre. Me dijo que fuera a su tumba y luego a alguna iglesia, o algo así, no escuche bien, estaba en un estado sonámbulo cuando contesté su llamada. Aproveché para contarle de que me separé de Sasuke. Su tono de voz cambia, ella, a diferencia de mi papá, si quería a Sasuke. Papá lo odiaba, nunca lo aprobó, y cuando se enteró que me había casado con él, ese día fue el día en que ambos nos dejamos de hablar.

* * *

Llamo a Itachi. Le pido disculpas por lo de la noche pasada. Ya han pasado unos días, así que pensé que Sasuke, para este momento, ya debe haber vuelto a su vida normal. Pero me encuentro con la sorpresa de que no es así, que se ha quedado todos estos días en la casa de Itachi, que lo único que ha hecho es dormir y ver películas y tomar cerveza.

¿Y porque Itachi no ha hecho nada? Se lo pregunté, pero no sabe cómo responder. ¿Y porque me preocupo por Sasuke? Me lo pregunta Itachi, y tampoco sé cómo responderle. Ni siquiera sé cómo responderme a mí mismo, esta situación de ambigüedad en mi comportamiento y mi forma de pensar esta que me vuelve loco, pienso en que quizás tenga algún problema de bipolaridad y deba empezar a consumir litio. Luego culpo al exceso de trabajo, el estrés que esto produce, llego a pensar en que estoy siendo explotado por mis jefes, que debo tomar vacaciones o que al menos me aumenten el sueldo. De pensar una cosa paso a pensar otra totalmente diferente.

Itachi y yo quedamos en encontrarnos en un café. Después de todo, no lo veo desde hace mucho, él se llego a enterar del divorcio por teléfono, así como toda la gente a la que le conté, o tuve que contar (la cual no fue mucha, solo aquellas que debían saberlo, como los bancos, o las compañías aseguradoras, con decir que ni mi madre se enteró es decir mucho).

Estoy libre del trabajo por una hora, más que suficiente para hablar con el hermano de mi ex. Me pregunto en primera instancia sobre que hablaremos. Ahora que estoy separado de su hermanito querido, no debería haber mucho sobre que hablar, en especial porque Sasuke estuvo bastante enojado cuando le hice lo de las llantas, e Itachi debe estar de su lado. Ahora lo entiendo, me va a reprender por lo que hice.

Llego al café, e Itachi ya se encuentra en una de las mesitas del exterior, tomando un jugo de naranja (¿Quien va a una cafetería y solo toma jugo de naranja? Itachi nunca toma cosa diferente, una de sus peculiaridades). Nos saludamos y me siento raro. Generalmente nos recibíamos con un abrazo, lo consideraba un hermano (tiempo pasado, ya no lo puedo considerar mas). Ahora solo nos dimos un apretón de manos, como quien se junta para una reunión de negocios, o como cuando conoces a una persona por primera vez.

Me siento en la silla que queda exactamente al frente suyo, y me quedo ahí, esperando a que él hable. No hay nada que yo pueda decir, solo puedo esperar a que él decida sobre que hablaremos, porque últimamente no tengo ni poder ni mente para siquiera escoger una cosa tan simple como esa.

- ¿Y, Naruto? – Dice, y no entiendo a que se refiere.

- ¿"Y"? ¿Qué significa eso? – Le pregunto.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Debí haber adivinado. Él tampoco tiene idea de que vamos a hablar. En estos casos me recuerda tanto a Sasuke, o lo que era Sasuke cuando lo conocí. A diferencia de Sasuke, Itachi siempre mantiene su misma esencia, no la perdió como su hermano, otras de las miles de razones por la que decidí divorciarme.

- Bueno, quería disculparme por haberlos despertado esa noche.

- Madrugada – Me corrige.

- Exacto, madrugada – Digo, sin poder evitar sonreír por la corrección – Se que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero al menos evité que tu hermano maneje con el alcohol en la sangre.

- No sé porque te disculpas, nosotros deberíamos estar agradecidos – Me dice, sorpresivamente – O sea, Sasuke puede haber estado lo mas encabronado que pueda, y nosotros no estábamos precisamente alegres que un rubiecito travieso nos llame y nos despierte, pero, al final, evitaste que Sasuke manejara ese auto y pudiera matar a alguien. Los neumáticos se pueden arreglar, pero no la vida de alguien.

Entonces quise abrazar y besar a Itachi por lo comprensivo que es, y por lo diferente que es a su hermano, que dijo esas cosas feas en la contestadora, cuando debió estar agradecido porque salve su vida y la de otras muchas personas en el camino.

Después solo me conversó de que ya se había mudado a vivir con Deidara, algo por lo que lo felicité, aunque le dije que se había tomado mucho tiempo en hacerlo.

Me despido, ya es hora de volver al trabajo. Antes de irme, Itachi me detiene.

- Solo quiero decirte una cosa más: Te pido que hables con Sasuke.

¿Habla en serio?

- Debes estar loco – digo, pero veo en su mirada que de hecho habla muy en serio – Sabes que me debe odiar, ¿verdad?

- Hazlo como un favor hacia mí. Solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que ya es hora que avance en su vida. No me hace ninguna gracia que se esté quedando en mi casa. Quisiera tirarlo a la calle, pero es mi hermano.

No le puedo decir no, pero tampoco puedo darle un sí como respuesta en este momento, pensaría que yo también quiero hablar con Sasuke, lo cual no es cierto (o eso estoy tratando de convencerme).

- Hablamos luego, Itachi, ya estoy tarde.

En este momento es cuando me arrepiento de haber ido a tomar ese café con Itachi. Su propuesta de hablar con Sasuke me trae pensamientos, estos pensamientos traen con ellos recuerdos, y esos recuerdos producen una jaqueca que no me permite trabajar tan eficientemente como quisiera. Esta jaqueca se está tornando bastante fuerte, ya he tomado unas cuantas capsulas, pero parece que en vez de disminuir el dolor lo aumentaran.

Quiero pedir retirarme del trabajo por hoy, pero ya falte la otra vez a la reunión porque "falleció un familiar mío", y no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo si quiero conseguir ese aumento que me prometieron.

* * *

Me despierto con dificultad…

¿En dónde estoy? ¿Una sala de hospital? ¿Qué mierda hago aquí?

- No se exalte, señor Uzumaki – dice el que supongo es el médico – lo trajeron aquí luego de que lo encontraron desmayado en su oficina. Lo he revisado, y al parecer solo fue el estrés.

¿Me desmayé? No lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que todo se ponía oscuro y estaba mareado.

- Gaara lo trajo aquí, pero se tuvo que retirar, dijo que estaba en horario de trabajo. Pero no se preocupe, su esposo está afuera.

¡¿Mi qué?

- ¿De qué habla? – digo, algo nervioso – Yo no tengo esposo.

- ¿En serio? Qué raro, Gaara me dio el numeró de un hombre y me dijo que era su esposo.

Me las pagará ese pelirrojo. Haré que trabaje tantas horas extra no-remuneradas como un burro.

- Entonces… ese hombre está afuera, ¿verdad?

- Si, y está bastante preocupado.

- Si, debe estarlo – digo, irónico – Disculpe, ¿cree que podría hacerme un favor? Dígale a ese hombre que se vaya, que ya estoy mejor pero que necesitaré reposo, que todo eso tardará horas y que mejor se vaya a su casa.

- No creo que eso pase, ha estado aquí las ocho horas que usted ha estado dormido, esperándole.

¡¿Qué? Entonces he estado bastante tiempo dormido, y Sasuke ha estado esperando todo ese tiempo afuera. Esta vez Gaara me las pagará con sangre.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? – pregunto.

- Claro.

Me largo de ese cuarto, dejando esa camilla en la que he estado por ocho horas sin razón alguna, pudieron despertarme y así no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo.

Salgo y, en efecto, Sasuke está en una de las sillas, quedándose dormido. Miro la hora en mi móvil (al menos el médico no me lo robo mientras dormía). Ya es medianoche.

- Sasuke, despierta – digo, moviéndolo con mi mano, tratando de quitar el sueño y el aburrimiento que le deben haber producido esas ocho horas.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunta, hasta que se da cuenta de que soy yo – Naruto, ¿todo está bien?

- No, algo no está bien.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es grave? Dime de una vez, y déjate de suspensos – exige, preocupado.

- No está bien que estés aquí – digo finalmente – vamos a casa.

Lo último sonó algo aun-somos-esposos, pero Sasuke sabe a qué me refiero, él se va a su casa y yo a la mía.

Ya afuera de ese hospital que espero no visitar otra vez, nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Es el mismo al que le estropeé las llantas, aunque, obviamente, ya las arreglaron. No puedo evitar mirarlo y dar una risita de vergüenza. Miro a Sasuke, pero no parece estar enojado, no parece aquella persona que me dejó ese mensaje en la contestadora, diciéndome como le hice su vida miserable.

Él en el sitio del piloto, yo del copiloto, y ya no sabemos qué hacer, o a donde ir.

- Si pudieras, podrías pasar por mi casa y dejarme ahí.

- No hay problema – contesta, como si no hubiera problema.

Después de eso, no hablamos nada. Quizás estornudé y él dijo "salud", pero eso fue todo. Yo mantuve mi mirada hacia la carretera, él de igual forma. No sé si para él, pero para mí era muy incómodo, el viaje se estaba haciendo más largo de lo que es. Quería hacer lo que Itachi me había dicho, hablar con él, pero no creo que este sea el lugar y momento indicado. Pero entonces… ¿cuándo es el momento y lugar indicado? Esa no es pregunta que yo pueda responder, supongo que el destino lo hará por mí.

* * *

- Llegamos – dice, como si yo no pudiera darme cuenta por mi mismo que estoy al frente de mi casa, la casa en la que he vivido con él durante la duración de nuestro ya concluido matrimonio.

Esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras estaba en el auto, y estoy seguro que es una mala idea, pero también estoy seguro que mi matrimonio fue una mala idea en su momento, y me trajo mucha felicidad, quizás lo que está por venir pueda reparar algunas heridas.

- Sasuke, puedes quedarte por esta noche aquí, si quieres. Ya es tarde.

Espero que diga que no, que Itachi lo espera en su casa.

- Tienes razón, ya es tarde, y estoy cansado por haber estado esperándote.

Mierda, dijo que sí.

Busco mi llave y abro la puerta con dificultad. Entramos a la sala, aquella en la que nuestras conversaciones y discusiones tomaban lugar.

Piensa rápido, Naruto. Piensa rápido ahora porque no pensaste siquiera en donde dormiría Sasuke cuando le propusiste que se quedara. Si, el cuarto de huéspedes es la opción más obvia, pero está lleno de los recuerdos y la basura de nuestro matrimonio: álbumes de fotos, los regalos de la boda que nunca abrimos, incluso los ternos que usamos ese día.

- No te preocupes, puedo dormir en el sofá – Dice. ¿Cómo es que supo en que estaba pensando? Yo se cómo, es porque me conoce muy bien.

- Oh no, no podría dejarte – digo, pensando en las horas que Sasuke estuvo esperándome en aquella silla poco cómoda, y como su espalda debe haber sufrido todas esas horas – tú vas a dormir en la cama de arriba, y yo me quedo abajo, en el sofá.

Subo a traer alguna cobija para poder cubrirme del frio de la noche. Cuando bajo, veo que Sasuke ya se ha quedado dormido en el sofá. Se salió con la suya. Me acerco para cubrirlo con la cobija, y no pudo evitar mirarlo dormir por un rato. Aquella piel, aquel cabello que hace resaltar tan bien aquella piel, aquel peinado despreocupado y algo rebelde, todo. Trato de acordarme de todas las razones por las que me divorcié de él para poder liberarme de aquella especie de trance, pero en ese momento no me acorde de nada, solo me quede contemplando el cuadro de Sasuke durmiendo.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – dice. Pensé que estaba dormido. No, al parecer no lo estaba. Estos problemas solo ocurren por la falta de iluminación.

- El plan era que yo duerma acá y tú arriba – digo, evadiendo lo dicho por él.

- No puedo dormir en esa cama – confiesa – me trae muchos recuerdos.

"Al menos sabrías por lo que yo he estado pasado todas estas semanas" pienso. "Sabrías todos los recuerdos que me trae no solo dormir en esa cama, sino vivir en esta casa. Y sabrías que tampoco puedo dejar atrás ni esa cama, ni esta casa, ni los recuerdos, porque de alguna manera me aferro a ellos, no dejándolos escapar".

- Naruto… ¿Por qué?

Ya empezó.

- Tuve que hacerlo, estabas muy ebrio y no podía dejar que manejes ese auto…

- No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero al por qué de todo.

- Sasuke, tengo mucho sueño y debo trabajar mañana, no creo que sea el momento oportuno…

Estoy que me volteo hacia la cocina, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación. Pero no había terminado. Recién estaba empezando. No sé cómo, pero Sasuke ya se había levantado del sofá y se había dirigido hacia mí, sujetándome con sus brazos por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué? – Dice otra vez.

¿Qué mierda quiere que le diga? ¿Acaso no ve que ya no hay nada más por lo que hablar? En esa posición, con Sasuke sujetándome los brazos desde atrás, pienso otra vez que la idea de haberlo dejado entrar a mi casa ha sido la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido.

- Suéltame Sasuke, no estoy jugando.

- ¿Quién está jugando? ¿Crees que estoy jugando? Para ti puede ser un juego, pero para mí no lo es. Para mí todo fue real.

Me está empezando a asustar. Ya no tiene el temperamento relajado de hace instantes, ahora esta mas alterado. Trato de zafarme de su agarre, pero es más fuerte que yo, siempre lo fue.

- Vamos, Naruto, solo dime el por qué, y te soltaré.

Eso quiere, la verdad. Quisiera decírsela, la verdad, pero hay un problema acerca de esa verdad que tanto reclama: Ni yo mismo la sé. Sé que estaba aburrido de la vida que llevaba, y pensé que divorciándome al fin volvería a ser la persona que solía ser cuando recién conocí a Sasuke. Pero hay algo con lo que no contaba: que Sasuke había convertido en parte de mí, de mi vida y de mi existencia. Él quiere saber el por qué, pero yo no tengo la respuesta a esa incógnita, así que le responderé con lo único que se me ocurre, creo que es necesario decirlo.

- Ya no te amo, Sasuke. Ese es el por qué.

Se queda callado y ya no reclama nada. No puedo ver su cara, él esta atrás mío, sujetándome aun, pero tampoco quisiera verla, me sentiría demasiado mal, y no sería capaz de repetir las palabras que acabo de pronunciar. No es cierto, lo que acabo de decir no tiene nada de verdadero, pero quisiera que sea así, que lo que mis labios expulsaron fuera sincero y franco y real. Pero se harán realidad con el tiempo, estoy decidido a que será así.

Sasuke está quieto, pero no me suelta aun.

- Eso no es cierto… - dice, después de largo rato de haber estado callado e inmóvil cual estatua.

"Exacto, es falso" digo para mis adentros.

- Si es cierto, Sasuke – aseguro, tratando de mentir lo mejor que pueda – deja de castigarte y supéralo.

Y después de haber estado durante varios minutos en esa posición, finalmente me suelta. Pero me ilusioné demasiado rápido, para lo único que me soltó fue para voltearme y que quedáramos cara a cara. Se pega hacia mí, mientras yo voy retrocediendo como reflejo a su acto. Choco en la mesa central de la cocina, en donde ya no tengo escapatoria.

- Repítelo – exige – repite lo que me acabas de decir, y mírame a los ojos mientras lo haces.

Petición más extrema no puede haber pedido. Lo peor es que sé que no podré hacerlo.

- Anda, dime que no me amas.

No puedo. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos, por dios. Solo me quedo mirando hacia el costado, esperando a que se dé por vencido de una vez, y que tome sus cosas y se largue, porque con lo que me está haciendo no puedo permitir que duerma en esta casa.

- ¡Dilo! ¡Di que no me amas! – empieza a gritar en mi cara, exaltado, poniéndome más que nervioso, y obligándome a responder de la misma manera.

- ¡No te amo! – grito finalmente. Y con esto, lagrimas de mis ojos empiezan a salir, lagrimas que no dieron aviso de su presencia, una sorpresa para mí, pero una sorpresa más grande para Sasuke.

Retrocede. Deja que me limpie las lágrimas con mis manos, o en otras palabras, recoger los pedazos de mi dignidad, él sabe que no soy una persona que llore mucho, así que también sabe la gravedad de lo que acaba de hacer. Retrocede más, esta vez hacia la sala, pero a buscar su chaqueta para que se vaya por donde vino. Yo sigo llorando, aun intranquilo y exaltado por la forma en que Sasuke me trató. No pensé que haría eso, que me gritaría y me arrinconaría, que no tendría respeto por el hecho de que es solo un huésped en mi casa.

Abre la puerta, sale y se dirige hacia su auto. Escucho que arranca y se va, y entonces es que me quiebro. Me siento en el piso, y lloro todo lo que no lloré durante mucho tiempo. Lloro e incluso gimo, y grito y me falta el aire, pero lo recupero y sigo llorando. Lloro durante aproximadamente una hora, hasta que me doy cuenta que ya es tarde, y si no duermo en ese momento no podré despertarme mañana para el trabajo.

"Lo hice, Itachi", pienso, ya echado en mi cama. "Hablé con tu hermano, y las cosas terminaron muy bien, conmigo llorando en el piso no tan limpio de la cocina". A punto de quedarme dormido, el último pensamiento que desprendo es este: "Al menos el que debe las disculpas ahora no soy yo, es él…".

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer

El proximo capitulo tendra lemon, este capitulo si prometo subirlo super pronto, ya lo tengo escrito, lo juro u.u

Espero sus comentarios, y gracias ^_^


	3. CAPITULO III

Hola!

Como dije, justo despues de una semana estoy que subo el tercer cap :D Asi que no hay de que quejarse

Tiene lemon, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo, asi que no sean crueles, espero lo disfruten.

a leer.

* * *

Capitulo III

Mis ojos arden como nunca esta mañana. No quiero trabajar hoy, no quiero comer hoy, no quiero vivir hoy tampoco. Quiero estar en mi cama, darme vueltas en ella y no pensar en nada que tenga que ver con Sasuke o con mi pasado o con mi divorcio, nada. Me pregunto hasta cuando durará esto. No importa, lo superaré.

Me levanto como puedo de la cama, tengo que trabajar, si no lo hago no recibo mi salario, y si no recibo mi salario seré más infeliz de lo que soy ahora mismo. Me lavo la cara una vez, y luego otra vez, y luego otra más, pero el ardor que siento en mis ojos no se va, queda constante como los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

¿Cuando acabará todo el sufrimiento? Es decir, yo pensé que toda esta mierda se acabaría una vez que firmará ese papel, que esa sería la conclusión de una etapa, que podría comenzar otra justo después que mi firma fuese puesta. Pero al parecer las cosas no son tan simples. ¿Y que me hizo pensar que serian tan simples después de todo? Con Sasuke, nada es simple. Solía serlo, todo era simple en nuestras vidas, llegar a casa, comer lo que estuviera en la refrigeradora, no dar explicaciones. Eso era simpleza. ¿Ahora? Pues ni vive conmigo, pero me hace la vida imposible, o mejor dicho, yo dejo que me haga la vida imposible.

Tomo el taxi que me lleve hasta el hotel en el que trabajo pero del que pronto seré despedido seguramente si sigo llegando tarde. Llego a tiempo. Mal, no debí llegar a tiempo, si hubiera llegado tarde no me hubiera encontrado con el dueño. Me dice que vaya a su oficina. Que porquería, esto no es bueno.

* * *

No fue nada bueno. Tampoco fue malo, pero no es algo que me serviría de mucho ahora: vacaciones, y remuneradas. Cualquiera se alegraría, pero yo necesito algo en que distraerme, algo que pueda ocupar mi mente para ya no pensar en Sasuke. En vez de eso, vacaciones me darían tiempo para pensar en Sasuke, algo que debo evitar a cualquier precio.

Así que ahora, según el jefe de jefes del hotel, estoy de vacaciones. Quiero trabajar, pero estas vacaciones están siendo obligadas, de no tomarlas, me despiden. Dos meses. Pienso en ir a la agencia de viajes y comprar pasajes para el destino más lejano posible, podría funcionar, incluso podría curar mi trauma post-divorcio. Pero soy avaro, me dolería mucho gastar ese dinero en un viaje que no disfrutaría por el simple hecho que no disfruto nada últimamente. Pienso en visitar a mi madre, pero me inundaría con sus cuestionamientos sobre Sasuke, ya que aun no me animo a contarle que ya me divorcie de su yerno querido. Pienso en visitar a antiguos amigos, pero reflexiono sobre eso: Ya no tengo amigos. Mi mundo durante los años pasados fue Sasuke, dejando a todas las personas que conocía atrás.

Pienso en otra cosa: Planear lo que haré en esos dos meses luego. Creo que es una muy buena idea.

Me voy del hotel sin rumbo determinado, ósea como todo lo que hago estos días, sin planes. Son las ocho de la mañana. Antes de empezar a caminar hacia ningún lado, mi móvil empieza a sonar. Es Itachi. No le contesto ni le contestaré. Llama una y otra vez, pero no hago caso y sigo caminando hacia no sé dónde. Me llega un mensaje de texto, de Itachi también.

_Naruto, ¿Sasuke está contigo? Dime que sí, porque no ha venido a dormir. Estoy preocupado, por favor, responde._

¿Debería preocuparme? Para nada. ¿Estoy preocupado? Maldita sea, si. Le devuelvo la llamada a Itachi. Miento y digo que estaba en una reunión de trabajo y por eso no pude contestar. Le cuento lo que se. Le cuento lo de Sasuke, lo que pasó ayer, y que no sé nada de él desde entonces. Está intranquilo. Bueno, es su hermano, es entendible, pero que yo este intranquilo no es entendible para nada.

Algo se me cruza por la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si se fue a consumir su preciado alcohol a aquel lugar en donde nos encontramos aquella vez y en donde le reventé las llantas? Es un lugar en donde se podría empezar a buscar. Le digo a Itachi, me dice que es una buena idea, que yo vaya hacia allá y que él se iría hacia el apartamento de Sasuke, en donde se mudo después de que nos separamos, quizás decidió regresar allá y dejar en paz a su hermano.

Levanto la mano y paro un taxi. Podría ahorrarme mucho en taxis si me comprara mi propio auto, pero no se conducir y no está en mis planes próximos aprender. Quizás, ahora que tengo dos meses, podría aprender a conducir. No es mala idea.

Llego al restaurante de la otra vez. Recuerdos llegan a mí de la noche en que, con una aguja, desinflé las llantas del carro de Sasuke. Ahora me da risa. Busco con la vista por todas partes, pero el carro de Sasuke no está. Entro al restaurante, la entrada esta misteriosamente abierta, generalmente abren a las doce. Pues, como es de esperar, no hay nadie. Me dirijo hacia la mesa en donde encontré a Sasuke aquella noche también. No sé si sorprenderme o pretender que esto es cosa de siempre. Está ahí. Sasuke está ahí, con muchas latas de cerveza vacías otra vez.

- Hasta que alguien vino por él – escucho que dice un señor desde atrás – Soy el dueño. Este hombre no se ha querido ir.

- ¡Pues debió haberlo botado! – me exalto al pensar que Sasuke ha estado aquí toda la noche, ebrio.

- Eso iba a hacer, pero pidió tantas cervezas, esto es un negocio, no se puede desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para vender.

Maldito cerdo interesado en el dinero. Seguro que vació la billetera de Sasuke, y este, con todo ese licor en la sangre, ni se dio cuenta.

- Al menos esta vez no iba a conducir – dice Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

* * *

- No sé en qué momento dejo el auto acá – explica Itachi – creo que vino a medianoche, lo dejó, y se fue en un taxi, a tomar.

No puedo evitar estar enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado. Siento que Sasuke, a pesar de haberse enojado el día en que le revente las llantas sin compasión, también me escuchó y supo de qué lo hice con la mejor intención del mundo.

Ahora Sasuke duerme profundamente. Mejor que duerma ahora, porque cuando despierte la resaca lo tendrá destruido durante muchas horas.

Itachi me invita a quedarme en su casa, al menos hasta el almuerzo. No he estado en esa casa desde hace siglos, pareciera que es una nueva casa, no como el desorden que solía ser cuando aun venia a visitarlo, ahora está mucho más limpia, todo en orden, las cosas en su sitio, no hay basura por doquier, que es una de las cosas que más recordaba. Creo que el que Deidara viniera a vivir con él le hizo bien.

- Si no limpio, él me maltrata – dice cuando saco el tema a relucir.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si no limpio él se pone demasiado bravo, se pone como una fiera y no deja que le haga el amor.

Creo que eso fue demasiada información.

- ¿En donde esta Deidara ahora? – Pregunto, tratando de eclipsar lo que acaba de decir.

- Está trabajando. Dice que yo me quedaré en casa, que debo aprender a cocinar y lavar y todo eso.

- Ósea que tú eres como que el uke – digo, sin poder evitar sonreír con mi comentario.

- Para nada – dice con seguridad – él aun es el que recibe lo que le gusta.

Mucha, mucha información para mí.

- Es que hemos decidido tener un niño, y uno de nosotros debe quedarse para cuando lo adoptemos.

Casi expulso de mi boca el jugo que Itachi me había servido. ¿Itachi y Deidara adoptaran? Esa es una excelente noticia.

- Felicidades – digo, parándome y abrazándolo.

Esto trae a mi memoria todos aquellos momentos en que Sasuke pensó en adoptar, aquellos momentos en que lo discutimos, que no fueron pocos, pero que fueron infructuosos porque nunca acordamos nada. ¿Que hubiera sido del pobre niño si lo hubiéramos adoptado y luego nos divorciábamos? Hubiera sufrido. No me arrepiento de no haber adoptado.

- ¿Y cuando tendrán al bebe con ustedes? – pregunto, hurgando mas en el tema.

- Con suerte, en dos meses. Los papeleos demoran demasiado, tienen mucho que evaluar antes de dar un niño a una pareja de hombres.

Seguimos conversando sobre eso y otras cosas hasta almuerzo. Sasuke no se levanta, sigue durmiendo con la panza hacia abajo en el sofá. Pero empieza a moverse. Poco a poco, empieza a balbucear cosas que no entiendo. Itachi empieza a servir la comida, mientras yo veo como Sasuke se mueve lentamente, hasta dejar colgando su cabeza hacia un lado. Y empieza a vomitar.

- ¡Sasuke! – grita Itachi, dejando los platos en la mesa con rapidez – ¡no en la alfombra, maldita sea! ¡Deidara me matará!

Pero a Sasuke no le importa lo que Itachi dice, Solo sigue vomitando todo el licor que tomó el día anterior.

- Lo siento, Itachi – dice Sasuke con la boca llena de restos de lo vomitado – juro que limpiaré todo esto.

Y se para con dificultad del sofá, para ir a lavarse la boca, supongo. Pero en camino hacia el baño, pisa lo que ha vomitado y expande más la cochinada en la preciada alfombra de la casa, aquella por la que Deidara seguro asesinará a Itachi.

Pasan muchos minutos, Itachi limpia cómo puede el vomito que su querido hermanito menor expulsó. No logra quitar las manchas por completo, aunque ya no se nota tanto como minutos antes. Pero el olor, que olor para mas pestilente, necesita ser quitado con aromatizantes, los que Itachi trae con rapidez porque, como yo, ya no aguanta esta peste.

Sasuke sale del baño, se ha lavado la cara y mojado el cabello. No puedo evitar pensar que se ve sensual con el cabello mojado. Se sienta en la mesa, junto a mí, y pide por su comida.

- No vas a comer, vomitaras otra vez – comento, mientras Itachi sigue echando el aromatizador en la sala y en el sofá y en todas partes.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu casa, es la casa de mi hermano, tú no das órdenes aquí.

Itachi me mira y pronuncia con sus labios, en una frase muda: "No le hagas caso". Eso haré.

- Itachi, quiero comer, sírveme la comida, por favor. Y espero que esta vez no se te haya pasado la sal en nada.

Esa frase debe estar sirviéndole mucho a Itachi, el "no le hagas caso". ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke es así? Tan cretino. Quiero creer que es el alcohol, o los residuos que aun debe tener en su cuerpo. Quiero creer que el Sasuke del que me enamoré y con el que estuve casado aun esta debajo de todos esos actos patanes que está haciendo últimamente. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke consume alcohol así? Nunca en todos los años que hemos estado casados, nunca ha siquiera vomitado por tener tanto alcohol en el estomago. Estoy tan desconcertado con sus actos en estos días, parece que ya no lo conozco, que se ha convertido en otra persona, y todo pasó desde que le dije sobre el divorcio, que quería separarme. Me siento mal, temo pensar que ha cambiado y se ha convertido en "esto" solo por mí.

- Está bien, comerás – le contesta Itachi, complaciente – Pero poco.

Itachi sirve la comida a la mesa. Sasuke empieza a tomar lo que va a comer y lo deposita en su plato. No exagero al decir que solo probó un pepino del tsukemono y luego alejo su plato, lanzandolo hacia al centro de la mesa.

- Esto es incomible – sentencia, como si fuera el chef de esos programas de competencia de cocina. Sentencia como si su hermano no se hubiera tomado el trabajo de hacer toda esa comida, solo ha probado el tsukemono, no ha probado ni el tonkatsu ni el gyoza, pero él ya desaprobó todo.

Me quedo quieto un rato, viendo como Itachi se pone. Itachi no llora, nunca lo he visto así, y hoy no iba a ser el día que lo viera llorar tampoco, pero se podía ver en su rostro con claridad indicios de que una lágrima estaba por aproximarse.

Quiero no decir nada, pero tal como Sasuke, tal como él hace rato no pudo evitar vomitar en la alfombra, así me siento yo ahora, estoy a punto de vomitarle a Sasuke palabras que expresaran como me siento acerca de su forma de comportarse, y quiero asegurarme en vomitarle toda la cara.

Estoy a punto hablar, pero Sasuke se para de la mesa, como quien ya acabo de comer, y se dirige hacia el sofá en el que estaba hace rato durmiendo. Agarra el control remoto, y prende el plasma. No puedo más, no puedo aguantar más. Me paro de donde estoy, sin antes decir "con permiso" a Itachi, me encamino donde está sentado Sasuke, y en vez de decir lo que pienso, en vez de gastar palabras en alguien que ya ha tenido mucho de ellas, le zampo un puñete tan fuerte y tan delicioso en la cara que expresa con mucha más precisión lo que pienso de él.

Y ahora si se queda atónito. Me mira, con el labio sangrando. Me siento tan bien, a pesar de verlo sangrar, que mierda importa, eso le ensenará a respetar. Me dirijo hacia la mesa, hacia Itachi, para despedirme de una vez. Itachi esta más que sonriente, una sonrisa no es suficiente para describir lo que Itachi tiene en la cara en este momento. Salgo por donde entre, dejando a Sasuke conmocionado, con un golpe que seguro le dolerá por horas, como tiene que ser.

Tengo demasiadas ganas de un trago, ocasión perfecta para abrir una de las botellas del champán que sirvieron en nuestra boda.

* * *

Aparentemente Sasuke ahora quiere disculparse.

¿Me importa? Las últimas acciones y comportamientos de Sasuke me obligan a decir que no, no me importa que quiera disculparse. Por eso le digo a Itachi por el teléfono que no, que no quiero ir a cenar con ellos, porque sé que seguro Itachi, a pesar de haber sido de alguna manera maltratado por su hermano menor, estará de su lado y dirá que no, que no fue la gran cosa y que debería olvidarlo. Pero no quiero olvidarlo, o quizás si quiero pero no me permito ni me permitiré olvidar todo lo que está haciendo.

- Entonces iremos hasta tu casa – dice Itachi, espero que en broma.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que abriré la puerta?

- Pues nos quedaremos ahí hasta que sea necesario – y corta la llamada.

No creo que lo hagan. ¿Venir hasta acá? Nada que ver, ya son las ocho de la noche.

Pasan treinta minutos desde que hablé al teléfono con Itachi, y parece que los hermanos Uchiha iban en serio cuando dijeron que iban a venir. El auto se estaciona al frente de la casa, yo me escondo entre las cortinas de la ventana, viendo cada movimiento de esos dos. Iba en serio tan bien cuando dije que no les abriré la puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Empiezan a tocar el timbre de la entrada. Tocan, y al ver que nadie abre, tocan más, y con más frecuencia. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta que ya somos adultos? Los adultos no hacen eso.

Dejan de tocar la puerta después de diez minutos de constante molestia. Pienso que se han resignado a que no les abriré la puerta. Veo por la cortina otra vez, esperando no verlos más. Pero se han sentado en el piso, justo al frente de la puerta, a esperar a que yo les abra, supongo.

- Nos quedaremos aquí – grita Itachi, dirigiéndose a mí, creo yo.

No me interesa, haré como que no están ahí.

Me pongo a escuchar música, prendo el equipo de sonido de la sala y lo pongo a su máximo volumen. Saco el disco de "American Idiot" que solía escuchar, como todo lo demás, con Sasuke. Éramos estrellas de rock, a pesar de que el único instrumento que sabíamos tocar era la guitarra invisible. Escucho como los hermanos empiezan a cantar el coro, gritando cual muchachos de la secundaria. Apago el equipo y con esto se apagan también sus voces.

Pasan muchos minutos más, quizás media hora ya. Camino por la casa, no sé qué hacer, me pone nervioso el que esos dos aun estén afuera. Deben tener frio, yo tendría frio, ya son las nueve de la noche y la temperatura está bajando. Veo por enésima vez por la cortina. Ellos siguen ahí, parece que no se rendirán, seré yo el que tendrá que resignarse.

- Pasen de una vez – digo abriendo la puerta, viendo como ambos ya se están quedando dormidos.

Pasan sin hacer más comentario. Ambos, Itachi y Sasuke, pasan a la sala, y se quedan parados ahí, esperando a que yo de la orden de que pueden sentarse en el sofá.

- Pueden sentarse – digo.

Lo hacen. No terminaron de acomodarse, cuando el móvil de Itachi empieza a sonar.

- Hola – contesta el Uchiha mayor, con algo de temor en su voz, vio de quien fue la llamada antes de contestar.

- ¡¿En donde estas? – habla la voz del teléfono – ¡No sabes lo tarde que es! ¡Y que le has hecho a mi alfombra, está hecha mierda!

Era Deidara, concluí por lo de la alfombra.

- Amor, estamos en la casa de…

- ¡No me interesa! ¡Ven ahora mismo! – grita con obvio y entendible enojo.

Itachi cuelga el teléfono, esta pálido, más de lo usual.

- Debo irme – dice, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? Llévate a tu hermano, pues" pienso.

- Sasuke, tu quédate y dile a Naruto lo que hemos estado practicando.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, y yo no tengo tiempo para reclamar a Itachi porque ya salió cual rayo.

Ahora, otra vez, estamos solos. Debería tener la conciencia de pararse e irse por su cuenta, no soy yo el que debe decirle que se vaya, debe tener los escrúpulos y largarse.

- Lo siento – dice.

- Te perdono, pero vete de una vez – contesto, cortante. Quiero que se vaya de una vez, su presencia no me es muy confortable, me siento amenazado de alguna u otra manera, siento que puede que me amordace como lo hizo ayer, quien sabe que otras cosas me puede hacer.

- Lo siento por todo – responde, y no se a que todo se refiere – quizás no fui un muy buen esposo, y por eso te pido infinitas disculpas, pero quiero que sepas que si te quise durante todo este tiempo, y aunque para ti haya sido una pérdida de tiempo todos los años que pasamos juntos, para mí no lo fueron, la pasee muy bien.

Como si yo no la hubiera pasado muy bien también. La pasee genial. Te amé y te amo, pero no lo sabrás.

- Quiero confesar algo – continua, mientras yo espero a lo que tenga que decir, aunque no lo miro a los ojos, no me atrevo – tu y yo aun seguimos casados.

¡¿Qué? Imposible. Sasuke nota mi cara de sorpresa

- Tú has firmado, pero yo no. No puedo, así que le dije al abogado que te dijera que ya firme, que tarde o temprano lo haría, pero en realidad no pienso hacerlo jamás.

- ¿Estás loco? – pregunto, exaltado ante esta revelación, si él no me lo hubiera dicho jamás me hubiera enterado – ¡eres un enfermo! ¡¿Sabes que te puedo demandar si se me da la gana? Ya veras, te veré en la corte…

No pude seguir gritando mis amenazas porque el cretino me tapa la boca con su mano. Con su fuerza característica me empuja hacia atrás, tumbándome en el sofá. Con la mano que tiene libre empieza a sobarse su parte genital, mientras yo trato de gritar del temor, creo que cometerá un crimen, me violará.

¿Es que Sasuke ha enloquecido por completo? No puede hacerlo, si lo hace no podría perdonarlo jamás, ahora sí que lo desterraría de mi vida. Sigue sobándose, pero se detiene para dirigirse a mi trasero. Empieza a estrujar mis glúteos, me duele mucho lo que está haciendo el maldito hijo de puta este.

Ahora ya no es por encima de la ropa. Mete su mano por debajo de ella, llegando a mi entrada, aquella en la que él muchas veces ha estado, pero con mi consentimiento, no como ahora, que esta que me ultraja. Lagrimas de desesperación empiezan a salir de mis ojos, él las ve, pero no le importa. Besa mi cuello, y no solo lo besa, lo chupa y lo muerde, haciéndome doler mucho más.

Pero el dolor va desapareciendo, para mi mal. Trato de ver lo malo y lo asqueroso de lo que Sasuke está haciendo, pero por mi mente pasan todas aquellas noches en las que Sasuke me penetró y me lleno de su sustancia y me hizo suyo. Los gritos que estaban siendo tapados por su mano se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en gemidos de placer. Sasuke ha entendido que ya no es necesario que use su mano para silenciarme, podría usarlo en alguna cosa más productiva, como masturbarme mientras nos besamos. Y nos besamos con pasión, y el toca mi parte que ya está en su erección máxima.

Me masturba con fuerza, casi como si fuera a propósito, como si quisiera que me viniera cuanto antes. Besa y muerde mis labios, me produce dolor y placer combinados, aquellas sensaciones que recuerdo más de nuestras noches de pasión incansable. Me pajea con más rapidez y me vengo en su mano. Dirige su mano con mi semilla hacia su boca, y la chupa como si de miel se tratará. Me pone a mil, estoy listo para otra, y luego otra ronda más.

- Mi turno – dice.

Se para, se baja el pantalón, luego el bóxer, y veo a aquel amiguito con el que he estado jugando durante años, su hermoso pene. Es su turno, tal como dijo, de sentir placer.

Me pongo de rodillas y lo meto a mi boca. Escucho como gime. Me dispongo a meterlo y sacarlo de mi boca, probando todo el precum que expulsa su glande. Que delicia, podría hacer esto durante toda la noche, este movimiento de mete y saca, el sonido que produce esto y el olor de su parte genital, todo esto me excita al máximo. Se, por lo alto que sus gemidos están sonando, que está a punto de eyacular en mi boca. Aunque deseo esto mucho, hay algo que deseo mucho más.

- Espera – digo – Ahora es nuestro turno.

Nos quitamos todas las ropas, ahora por completo. Miro el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, en mi sala, solo para mí.

Me volteo, mostrándole mi entrada, aquella que ha visto y tocado y penetrado tantas veces, y aquella que se está muriendo por penetrar una vez más. Chupa su dedo, y luego lo introduce con lentitud hacia mi ano, disfrutando cada segundo de esta acción. Lo mete y lo saca, como amo que lo haga. Ahora dos dedos, ya estoy acostumbrado. Tres dedos, que sensación tan celestial. Pero falta el plato de fondo, su falo.

Se apega hacia mí, introduciendo todos sus centímetros en mí, mientras ambos coreamos un gemido colectivo. Logra meterla toda, claro, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a que me parta en dos. Besa mi espalda y mi cuello, diciendo "te amo" y mordiéndome el oído. La saca con tranquilidad, pero solo para volver a meterla de nuevo. Y otra vez, el movimiento del va y viene, me siento en el cielo. Dame más, quiero sentir toda tu hombría dentro de mí, quiero que me llenes por completo, que expulses tu semilla dentro de mí.

Ambos, con nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, ya estamos llegando a la cúspide de la excitación. Su pene esta al máximo, no lo puedo ver, pero vaya que lo puedo sentir. Mí entrada ya esta más que dilatada y más que lista para llegar al final.

Y llega. Sasuke para de moverse y empieza a eyacular, dando un gemido sonoro y duradero. Yo gimo también, eyaculando junto con él. Me siento lleno, literalmente, ya que la semilla de Sasuke ha sido tanta que se me escurre por las piernas. Me agarra los glúteos, palpándolos y manoseándolos, marcándolos como suyos. Yo estoy aun en el clímax, aun me siento en el cielo con toda la sustancia caliente que Sasuke ha expulsado dentro de mí, y que se siente tan rico.

Con cuidado va retirando su pene que está perdiendo la erección. Pero yo lo detengo, quiero tenerlo adentro por un rato más…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Se que no soy el mejor, pero me tomo muy en serio mi escritura, asi que espero sus consejos y opiniones :D GRACIAS POR LEER.


	4. CAPITULO IV

Autor: Espero les guste n_n le puse esfuerzo y todo eso, como siempre. Lo siento si me demore, pero ya saben, eso de que no guardas el documento y se te borra, pues eso me paso. Ya puse el autoguardado para que no vuelva a pasar.

A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 4

Hoy me despierto, recordando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Es una de esas ocasiones en las que no puedes culpar al alcohol, que bueno sería poder culpar al alcohol por lo que hice ayer. Pero la única culpable es la pasión.

Me levanto del suelo frio en el que me quede dormido. Miro a mi alrededor, como es que la ropa esta por doquier. Identifico mis prendas y me las pongo cuanto antes. Miro a Sasuke, durmiendo, muy desnudo. Lanzo su remera hacia su entrepierna, no quiero ver nada de su zona pélvica por el momento.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina a prepararme un café, y a torturarme y auto flagelarme mentalmente por lo que hice ayer. Es que quisiera al menos haber tomado una copa de vino, al menos eso, para poder decir que tenía alcohol en mi sangre y que esa fue la razón por la que todo ocurrió. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, a lo hecho, pecho.

Sasuke empieza a moverse en el suelo, puedo escucharlo. Se levanta por completo y se acerca hacia la cocina, donde yo estoy tomando mi cafecito. Se acerca y saca una taza. Falta mencionar que todo esto lo hace desnudo, sin nada puesto. Me da ganas de tirarle mi café caliente en el pene, para que sufra.

- Ponte algo, por favor – digo, mirando hacia otra parte.

Entonces recién se da cuenta que esta así.

Luego de haberse puesto sus ropas, vuelve hacia la cocina.

- Fue genial – habla de la nada, como quien fue a un partido de futbol o como quien vio una buena película.

- Vas a tener que firmar – contesto, cambiando el tema completamente – si no lo haces, puedo enjuiciarte.

Sigue tomando el café.

- No sé porque sigues con esto – dice – sabes que no lo haré.

- Si es que no firmas, lo de mitad y mitad se irá a la mierda, me quedaré con todo y tú saldrás perdiendo – digo, alterándome.

- Pues basándome en lo que pasó ayer, voy ganando.

Y llego al tope.

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – me paro de la silla, más que enfadado – ¡Solo estás haciendo esto más largo! ¡Pero sabes que no podrás contra mí!

- Una vez más, basándome en anoche, puedo contra ti y contra tu delicioso trasero – y lleva la taza a la boca una vez más.

En un ataque de furia, agarro mi taza, aun con mucho café, y se la tiro. No, no solo el café, le tiré la taza también, se la lancé hacia el pecho, con toda la fuerza que tengo.

Sasuke se para de la silla y se va hacia atrás, sorprendido por mi reacción hacia sus comentarios.

- Lárgate de mi casa – digo, tratando de calmarme, es bastante claro que estoy enfurecido.

- Aun no he firmado, por lo que también es mi casa – contesta, con una sonrisa burlona en su maldito rostro, el ardor por el café tirado en su pecho le duro poco, al parecer.

- ¡Lárgate! – grito como no muchas veces lo hago, al punto que ni yo mismo reconocí mi propia voz.

Sasuke entiende que ya ha molestado bastante, así que recoge su chaqueta y se dirige hacia la puerta, no sin antes decir unas palabras de despedida, cerciorándose que incluso cuando ya se haya ido habrá malogrado mi día.

- Adiós, iré a tomar.

Entonces cierra la puerta, y yo me desplomo en el suelo. No lloro, ya no, pero Sasuke sabe lo que hace, hay una razón por la que dijo eso ultimo, ese "iré a tomar", él sabe que me preocupa, por eso lo ha dicho con tanta frescura, para que yo no pueda estar tranquilo al menos por un día.

* * *

Aun recuerdo claramente cómo es que le dije a Sasuke que quería divorciarme. A veces trato de ponerme en sus zapatos, tratando de entender los pensamientos que él tuvo cuando se lo dije, y creo que si entiendo, entiendo el por qué de su comportamiento, el por qué de su reacción, creo que logro comprenderlo.

Sasuke y yo habíamos ido a una de sus muchas reuniones de trabajo. No siempre suelo acompañarlo, por lo general él va solo, habla con los socios, se cuentan algunas bromas y llegan a los acuerdos correspondientes. Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez uno de los clientes le dijo que quería conocerme, así que Sasuke me obligo a ir. Yo estaba más que enojado, no por el hecho de que vaya con mi esposo a una cena, sino que no me había avisado nada, yo estaba súper cansado por todo el trabajo que tuve en el hotel, y de repente llego a la casa y Sasuke me dice que tiene esta reunión muy importante y que yo estoy obligado a ir. Ni siquiera me preguntó si tenía ganas, no me preguntó como me fue en el trabajo, solo me dijo: "no te pongas muy cómodo en el sofá, que tenemos una cena en media hora y te quieren conocer".

Pero hice lo que un buen esposo haría, me tragué todas mis incomodidades, olvidé todo el estrés del trabajo y fui a esa cosa. Conocí al cliente, que para mi terminó siendo un patán arrogante, solo se ufanaba de cuánto dinero tenia y cuanto le gustaría invertir en el negocio de bienes raíces de Sasuke. Yo mostraba mi sonrisa, respondía a las preguntas que me hacían, simulaba reír cada vez que el fanfarrón ese decía una broma, hasta que llego la hora de irnos.

Ya en el auto, Sasuke me dijo que no lo había hecho mal. ¿Que no lo había hecho mal? Debió haberme dado las gracias, pero lo único que me dijo fue que no lo había hecho mal. Entonces vi lo que tenía que ver. Estaba siendo dramático. Quizás Sasuke tampoco haya querido ir, tal vez a él también lo hayan obligado, o quizá era muy importante para que su vida laboral crezca.

- Naruto – me dijo, mientras yo salía de mi pensamientos – Me van a ascender.

Mi primera reacción fue felicitarlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera el continuo hablando.

- Solo recibiré el ascenso si estudio un curso de seis meses en la universidad.

Yo hasta ahora no he dicho nada, y esta última cosa dicha por él también me deja mudo.

- No te preocupes, solo será seis meses, un semestre, y luego me darán ese ascenso y ganaré casi el doble, te lo prometo – sigue diciendo, mientras tiene su mirada en la pista.

Entonces si puedo articular.

- ¿Cuántos están postulando? – pregunto.

- Cinco – responde – pero yo se que tendré el puesto, estudiaré lo mas que pueda, me esforzaré mucho.

- ¿Y si no? – Sigo con las preguntas – ¿Si no tomas el puesto, qué? ¿Esos meses serán en vano?

- Uno tiene que jugar todo o nada – responde – Tu siempre me dices eso.

- Siempre te lo digo, pero en este caso es diferente, dejarías de trabajar, por lo que yo sería el que mantendría todo, el que pagaría los recibos y los seguros también.

- Por favor… - pide, mientras agarra el manubrio solo con una mano y con la otra agarra la mía.

Yo no respondo, mi cabeza está con muchas ideas en ese momento. Estoy pensando, lo cual no es bueno, porque cada vez que pienso acerca de una cosa otras llegan a mi mente, y pienso acerca de posibilidades, y probabilidades, y nada bueno sale nunca.

Ya en casa, Sasuke y yo nos echamos en nuestra cama, para tratar de descansar después de un día tan agotador. Y a pesar de lo exhausto que estoy, no puedo dormir, mis pensamientos no me dejan. Sasuke ya está dormido, ya está en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras yo solo doy vueltas en mi sitio, viendo el reloj de velador a cada momento.

Son la una de la mañana y ya no aguanto más. Me paro de la cama, sin hacer mucho ruido, y me dirijo hacia el bañó.

Ya ahí, no sé qué hacer. Me miro en el espejo, viendo en lo que me he convertido durante todos estos años. Cuando observo mi rostro miro hacia el pasado, hacia lo que era, y hacia lo que soy ahora, un hombre controlador y quizás celoso de que su esposo pueda llegar a tener más éxito que él en el trabajo. No debería ser de esa forma, debería dejar que Sasuke haga ese curso, que se la juegue como siempre he dicho que lo haga, que luche y que se esfuerce y que logre tomar ese puesto que tanto anhela. Pero en vez de eso lo limito, le hago preguntas tontas y exijo respuestas.

Me arrodillo en el suelo del baño, y empiezo a llorar. Lloro por mí, pero lloro por Sasuke también, pienso en que quizás él estaría mucho mejor sin mí, estaría mejor si no me hubiera conocido.

Ya más tranquilo, vuelvo hacia nuestro cuarto, y más específicamente a nuestra cama. Sasuke está con los ojos abiertos, no lo sé con seguridad, pero puedo notarlo a pesar de la oscuridad. Me echo a su costado, y ambos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

- No quiero que estés enojado conmigo – murmura. Mi corazón se para por un momento, pero luego sigue latiendo, siempre sigue y seguirá latiendo.

- No quiero estar casado – murmuro yo.

* * *

Decido que me quedaré en casa durante todas mis vacaciones, decido que cerraré todas las puertas y las ventanas, apagaré todas las luces y también cerraré las cortinas, que me quedaré en oscuras durante todos estos meses, no veré la luz del sol y que poco a poco me iré convirtiendo en alguna criatura vampiresca y solitaria. Decido eso pero luego me doy cuenta que no es una idea muy factible, y que de hecho es estúpida.

Entonces se ve viene la idea más loca. No sería una idea loca para cualquier persona, pero para mí lo es: visitar a mi madre. No la he visto en aproximadamente ocho meses, y no porque estemos peleados o alguna cosa parecida, sino porque no se me dio la gana. Pero ahora se me ha dado la gana, así que eso haré.

Preparo mis cosas, lo suficiente para estar con ella dos días, no tanto tiempo, solo lo suficiente para poder aclarar mi mente.

Mi mama vive aproximadamente a dos horas de acá, Sasuke y yo solíamos ir en nuestro auto, pero ya que ahora soy soltero, llamo a uno de los choferes que trabajan en el hotel, y le digo que lo contrataré de forma independiente, con buena paga, si está dispuesto a llevarme hasta allá. No hay problema, dice que si, así que esta misma tarde me voy hacia la casa de Kushina, mi mami.

* * *

Autor: espero les haya gustado n_n lo hice algo corto porque queria saber que pensaban acerca de la duracion de este fanfic, quiero saber si lo hago corto (5 o 6 capitulos, por lo que el final podria ser el proximo cap), o si lo hago largo (de 10 a 15 caps). Espero sus opiniones n_n

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima n_n


	5. CAPITULO V

Autor: Léanlo u_u

Por cierto, no me demore tanto esta vez.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Kushina no es diferente a ninguna otra madre. Es maternal, creo que eso es obvio, es una madre al fin y al cabo. Es linda, es una de esas madres a las que les gusta complacer a su hijo después de no haberlo visto después de un largo periodo de tiempo. Es de las madres que te trae té con galletitas y te persuade para que le cuentes de tu vida, incluso cuando tú no tienes ganas de hacerlo.

Le cuento a profundidad acerca del divorcio. Le cuento todo con detalles, le cuento lo de mis preocupaciones, lo de la falta de tiempo, le cuento lo que le debo contar y lo que no debo también. Le cuento del cómo fue que le dije a Sasuke que quería el divorcio, y ella me dice que le recuerda a una de las escenas de la película basada en la novela de Elizabeth Gilbert.

- Disculpa si te digo este ahora, hijito, pero tú siempre has sido un idiota.

Gracias mami, eso suena bastante bien , en especial cuando tu eres aquella persona que debería estar de mi lado, que debería apoyarme en este momento de dolor emocional, y en vez de eso apoyas al que fue tu yerno alguna vez.

- Sabes que siempre te querré, pero lo que hiciste fue estúpido. Un divorcio no es algo que puedas pedir de esa manera. La otra persona es eso al fin y al cabo, una persona. Lo que yo hubiera hecho es: hacer una reserva en un lindo restaurante, vestirme muy bien, servir algo de champaña y decirlo de la manera más suave posible.

- Eso hubiera sido más cruel aun – respondo yo, tratando de probar el punto que tengo – Nunca hacíamos eso, estábamos acostumbrados a la rutina, si yo hubiera hecho eso el hubiera pensado que quería renovar mis votos, quizás. Si le pedía el divorcio de esa forma el habría reaccionado mal, además de que hubiera sido costoso todo eso del restaurante.

Mamá es tan buena. Pero es tan buena con Sasuke, porque a mí, su propio hijo, me trata como si fuera el malo de la novela, cuando en realidad soy aquel que busca lo mejor para todos, en especial para Sasuke.

- Tu aun lo quieres – afirma mientras se lleva la taza de té a la boca.

Aunque eso fuera verdad no tendría importancia.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Existen personas que pasan su vida entera buscando aquello que tú ya has encontrado, una persona a la que le importas. No me tomes a mal, tu padre y yo te hicimos con todo el amor del mundo, pero cuando él murió, yo ya había dejado de amarlo.

¿Qué? Eso si es una revelación interesante.

- Él se había dejado llevar por el trabajo, ya no era nada igual como cuando nos conocimos. Ya no éramos marido y mujer, éramos solo compañeros de cuarto.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pasaba con Sasuke y yo – la interrumpo.

- No, no es así, porque tu aun lo quieres – dice – Yo a tu padre lo dejé de amar por su actitud egoísta y desleal. Tu eres un buen hombre, Naruto, no me hagas pensar que te crie mal. Conmigo y con tu padre el amor se acabo, pero contigo eso no pasa, lo puedo sentir, ya soy una mujer vieja y puedo decirte con seguridad que se de lo que hablo.

Mamá puede tener razón. Pero puede no tener razón también.

- Sasuke es una buena persona – dice.

- Nunca dije que no lo fuera.

- Te tengo que confesar algo… él vino para acá.

- ¿Qué? – me sorprendo – O sea que él te ha dicho que me persuadas para que vuelva con él. ¿Hace cuanto vino? Y quiero la verdad.

- Vino esa semana en la que tú le pediste el divorcio. Me dio mucha pena, vino con una cara llena de miseria y tristeza. Él solo vino a preguntarme si es que tú me habías conversado sobre esto, o si al menos yo sabía algo. Le dije que ni siquiera me habías comentado que le habías pedido el divorcio.

Me rasco la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado, y es que es cierto, mi madre debió haber sido la primera persona en enterarse, y creo que terminó siendo la última, al menos la ultima que se enterase por medio de mí.

- Por favor, Naruto.

- Mami, creo que ya soy un adulto, puedo resolver mis problemas como se me dé la gana – digo, sonando lo menos irrespetuoso posible.

- El ser un adulto no significa ser lo suficientemente sabio. Puede que lo que estás haciendo es lo que crees correcto, pero tienes que saber que quizás te estés equivocando.

- Vamos Kushina, conversemos de otra cosa.

* * *

La visita a mi mamá no duro mucho. La quiero tanto, es la única a la que puedo llamar familia, pero este no es el momento adecuado para estar con ella, en especial porque todos los temas de los que conversamos llevan a un mismo tópico: Sasuke.

Le conté acerca de la travesura de su ex yerno, que le dijo al abogado que no me dijera nada sobre la falta de su firma, y Kushina me dice que le parece romántico. Romántico e ilegítimo dirá.

Llego a la misma casa de siempre, a la misma sala de siempre y al mismo todo de siempre. A penas llego me largo de ahí.

El cielo esta rojo, raro para ser un atardecer. Siempre he creído que todo tiene un significado, si me encuentro algún gatito negro por la calle tiene un significado, si me arden las orejas tiene un significado, y es obvio que este cielo rojo no dejará de tener un significado para mí.

Decido ir a tomar un café a la cafetería del centro. Siempre voy ahí cuando no tengo nada que hacer, me gusta ver las caras de la gente, eso es saludable. Prefiero ir caminando. A pie me demoraré algo de cuarenta minutos, pero no importa, estoy de vacaciones, no tengo responsabilidades, el día que me las dieron no me pareció muy buena idea pero en este momento la idea me resulta bastante agradable.

Veo muchas cosas en esos cuarenta minutos de caminata. Veo a parejas discutiendo, otras parejas besándose, otras parejas andando de la mano. ¿Porque es que siempre tienen que ser parejas? No digo que todas las personas en la calle estén en pares, pero las personas que parecen más felices, o más desdichadas, son aquellas que están con pareja. Las demás simplemente parecen fantasmas, cuerpos andantes sin alma, maquinas programadas para seguir ciertas reglas como caminar o hablar por el teléfono. Me rehúso a pensar que yo me veo así. Por esa razón empiezo a sonreír de la nada. No me interesa que no tenga una razón para hacerlo, simplemente sonrío para que la gente piense que la vida que llevo es superior a la de ellos, para que piensen que tengo un propósito a pesar que es todo lo contrario, que no tengo propósito alguno, razón por la cual me quiero divorciar del hombre que me quiere.

Llego al café y pido lo de siempre, caramel macchiato alto.

Pienso en todas las veces que vine acá con Sasuke. Ya lo he dicho, es estúpido tratar de evitar aquellos recuerdos porque cada centímetro de esta ciudad la he pisado con Sasuke. Hemos ido a todas partes, hemos comido todo, todos los recuerdos que tengo los tengo con él, es inevitable que él no venga a mi mente.

Entonces me doy cuenta que mi madre no es la única a la que puedo llamar familia. Sasuke, él es mi familia, él es aquel que siempre ha estado ahí conmigo (e incluso en este momento que no está conmigo, lo está), es aquel que me ha aguantado todo, porque mi mamá tiene razón, soy un completo idiota, pero Sasuke así me quiere, aun me quiere. Es aquel con el que tengo más fotos, y a pesar que odio las fotos, no odiaba las fotos cuando me las tomaba con él. Es aquel con el que perdí mi virginidad, y el único hombre con el que alguna vez he estado, es aquella persona que puedo llamar "especial".

Es increíble que recién me dé cuenta mientras tomo este café, ¿es que le pusieron más azúcar de lo normal? No importa.

Mi celular empieza a sonar, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Es mi abogado.

- Tengo buenas noticias, Naruto – me dice – se que te mentí cuando dije que Sasuke había firmado, pero esta vez sí lo ha hecho, ha venido a mi oficina y me ha pedido el documento, lo leyó por cinco minutos y luego lo firmo, para mi sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece?

Quiero estar feliz, pero no sé qué me pasa. En vez de eso, una lágrima espontánea empieza a caer por mi mejilla. ¿Es que no es esto lo que quería? ¿Es que no es esto lo que he estado esperando todos estos días, que Sasuke firmara el maldito papel? ¿O es que me he estado engañando a mí mismo y en el camino he estado haciendo sufrir a aquella única persona que me quiere más de lo que yo me quiero a mi mismo?

Corto la llamada, dejando al abogado sin una respuesta acerca de mi opinión. No tengo palabras, quizás, en el fondo, pensé que Sasuke no firmaría, que me seguiría persiguiendo por más tiempo, quizás eso me gustaba y por eso hice y estoy haciendo todo esto. Soy un idiota, un engreído que solo buscaba un poco de drama en su vida, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hacer sufrir a su esposo, mejor dicho, ex esposo.

Empiezo a llorar en silencio, pero ese silencio se hace algo ruidoso, y al siguiente minuto estoy sollozando en voz alta, escapándome de la cafetería para que la gente no escuche mis lamentaciones.

Y sigo llorando, tratando de aguantármela pero no obteniendo resultados satisfactorios. Al contrario, pienso más sobre el tema y me dan más ganas de llorar. Por mi cabeza pasan ideas incluso de suicidarme, pero no soy tan idiota. Las personas de la calle me miran con lastima, con miedo y con vergüenza ajena. Levanto la mano al primer taxi que este por ahí. Me subo e indico la dirección, aun en lágrimas.

Trato de ver a quien puedo llamar para que me ayude. No necesito consejos, todos me dirán que hice mal, que si yo también lo quería no debí haber hecho nada de lo que hice. Necesito a alguien que me escuche. Pero ya no tengo amigos.

Esto es increíble incluso para alguien como yo, pero empiezo a hablarle al taxista. Él se queda callado, seguro asustado que una persona que no conoce le este contando sus problemas, problemas que no le incumben porque seguro él también tiene problemas, como todos. Pero no me importa, es alguien, alguien que no conozco pero una persona, un humano al fin y al cabo. Le cuento todo, con lágrimas en mis ojos y mejillas. Él no comenta nada, no dice ni una palabra, ni siquiera un "cálmese". No, no dice nada, y me empieza a caer bien. Le digo cuan estúpido soy, repito las palabras de mi madre: "Existen personas que pasan su vida entera buscando aquello que yo ya he encontrado, una persona a la que le importo". Lloro tanto que el camino hacia mi casa se hace corto.

Cuando salgo le doy al taxista el doble de lo acordado. Pobre hombre, debe haber tenido un ataque de pánico.

Voy dirigiéndome a la puerta, y justo al frente hay una caja. Me voy acercando, limpiándome las lágrimas que aun yacen, viendo con curiosidad la caja que está ahí, frente a mí. La examino, pero no dice nada, solo es una caja cualquiera, embalada bastante bien, por lo que me es difícil abrirla.

Entro a la casa con la caja en brazos. Me dirijo a la cocina a traer un cuchillo para poder romper todo ese embalaje. Lo hago con cuidado, adentrándome en ella. Me sorprendo con lo que encuentro. Son cosas que no recordaba, cosas de las que dudaba la existencia. Son cosas que le di alguna vez a Sasuke. Esto me hace llorar más aun. Sasuke vino hasta acá a dejarme todas estas cosas, son cosas que le regale alguna vez, desde que empezamos a salir.

Ahí están todas las cartas que alguna vez le escribí. Empiezo a abrirlas, leyendo todas las cosas ridículas y cursis que alguna vez plasmé, esos te amos y te quieros de hace bastantes años. La nostalgia empieza a apoderarse de mí, recordando cómo es que me sentía en la adolescencia, como amaba a Sasuke. Pero no solo hay cartas, las cuales ya serian suficientes para poder llenar esa caja, son muchas cartas las que escribí. No, también hay fotos, fotos de nosotros en el parque de diversiones, fotos de nosotros en parques, fotos que no sabía que existían y que nunca vi, pero fotos que Sasuke guardó durante mucho.

Al fondo de la caja hay una carta, con la frase "Abre esto" escrita. Que original.

La abro. Es una carta que Sasuke ha escrito hoy, lo sé porque ha puesto la fecha.

_Naruto._

_Te devuelvo todo lo que es tuyo, esto no está especificado en el documento del divorcio, por lo que te pertenece por derecho. _

_Te quiero, pero tú no a mí, ya no. Miro estas fotos, todas estas cartas que alguna vez me escribiste, y dudo si todo alguna vez fue real. Quiero creer que lo fue, pero el querer creer ya no es suficiente._

_Estoy ebrio. Tuve que estarlo para poder firmar. Y tuve que estarlo también para poder darte estas cosas que yo atesoré con tanto ahinco, pero que, como dije, te pertenecen a ti._

_Gracias por todo, y hasta luego._

Arrugo la carta, tirándome al suelo por las palabras que acabo de leer.

Miro el cuchillo en el suelo, aquel que usé para abrir la caja, y por mi mente se cruza una imagen, la de un hombre encontrado en su casa, solo, con las venas cortadas, y con cartas que el mismo escribió y fotos suyas. Agarro el cuchillo, listo para hacer que esa imagen se vuelva realidad.

Pero el móvil me saca de aquel trance suicida. Es Itachi.

- Naruto – habla, entre lágrimas – Sasuke se ha chocado. Ha chocado el auto y está muy grave, por favor, ven al hospital, ha entrado en un coma.

* * *

Llego al hospital, desesperado por la noticia que Itachi me dio en el teléfono.

Lo encuentro en la sala de espera. Esta llorando, mientras Deidara lo consuela en sus brazos.

Me ve y se para, dirigiéndose hacia mí y abrazándome con fuerza, llorando. Yo empiezo a llorar también.

- Su situación es delicada – me empieza a explicar una vez que nos hemos tranquilizado, o sea después de bastante rato – estaba ebrio, por eso se choco. La otra persona esta herida, pero esta consciente. Sasuke ha entrado en un coma, creen que se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza, no tenia puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Me cuenta esto y me llevo las manos a la cara. Es mi culpa, todo lo que le está pasando es mi culpa. Estoy seguro que fue después de que dejo esa caja en mi puerta, estoy tan seguro, él mismo puso en la carta que estaba ebrio. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por mí, yo soy el que merezco estar en coma y no él.

Ahora entiendo el por qué del cielo rojo.

* * *

Autor: Lo se, este capitulo ha sido tan... "lagrimas". Se que soy cruel, pero la razon de ser de un escritor es no mantener la historia tan lineal, por eso tuve que poner en coma a Sasuke.

Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, para este capitulo utilice como inspiración algo de la canción "Don't You Remember" de Adele. La escuche mientras escribia, ayudo bastante. Ademas vale mencionar que tambien me cayeron lagrimas a mi, y tambien vale mencionar que estoy en una cafeteria con la laptop, todos me miraron raro.

Hasta luego, tratare de subir la conti pronto.


	6. CAPITULO VI

Autor: No se pueden quejar por nada, me he demorado una semana y algo mas, es casi nada comparado a como me demoraba antes.

Muchos me dijeron que el capitulo anterior fue algo triste, y es cierto, lo fue, espero que este no se sienta tanto de esa forma n_n

Espero les guste. A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 6

No he podido irme del hospital. Esperamos buenas noticias, esperamos que el doctor salga de una vez del cuarto en el que esta Sasuke y en donde no nos permiten entrar o verlo a debido a su estado delicado.

Ya he tomado seis cafés. Son las tres de la mañana y no puedo ni pienso dormirme hasta no saber nada de él. No me importa si no vuelvo a dormir, hasta que no sepa algo del estado de Sasuke no podré dormirme. Itachi tampoco desfallece, y Deidara al ver la fortaleza de su pareja también lucha contra en sueño, a pesar que en sus ojos se nota con claridad que no va a aguantar por mucho.

Se abre la puerta. Sale el doctor. Se dirige hacia nosotros, mientras nosotros nos ponemos de pie, esperando oír noticias buenas.

- Es un coma de segundo grado – dice – Si responde a algunos estímulos, pero necesitamos hacer mas exámenes para saber cuan grave es su estado. Al parecer todo se debe al fuerte golpe que se dio, lo que ha causado un trauma craneal. Necesitamos hacer más pruebas.

Escupe las palabras dichas con tan poca sensibilidad, como quien habla de una cucaracha o un alacrán o una rata. Quiero creer que se debe a que el estado de Sasuke no es tan grave, porque de lo que ha dicho solo he entendido la mitad.

Itachi sugiere que deberíamos ir a comer algo. Primero dudo que algún restaurante o fast food este abierto a estas horas, pero luego recuerdo que en esta ciudad eso si es posible. Pero no quiero irme de acá. ¿Y si, mientras estamos afuera, algo ocurre? ¿Y si Sasuke despierta y nosotros no estuvimos ahí mientras lo hacía?

- Debes comer algo, te enfermarás, y Sasuke no me perdonaría.

Sasuke está prácticamente moribundo e incluso así Itachi se preocupa por lo que su hermano le vaya a decir. No puedo luchar contra su lógica, tiene razón, si Sasuke se entera que mientras estuvo en coma Itachi no se hizo cargo de mi no lo perdonaría.

Salimos de ese ambiente tan triste y enfermizo y nos subimos al auto, en busca de algún establecimiento que pueda recibir a tres hombres hambrientos y preocupados. Deidara prefiere ir en la parte trasera y yo me pongo al costado de Itachi, en el asiento del copiloto. Como era de esperarte, no paso mucho para que Deidara se quedara dormido. Itachi y yo no conversamos de nada. Él observa hacia el frente, y eso me alegra, no quiero que acabe igual que su hermano.

Empieza a llorar. Veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras no quita sus ojos de la pista, y entiendo el dolor. Sasuke es (o fue) mi esposo, pero para Itachi es un hermano, ellos dos han vivido todo juntos, jamás ninguna relación podría eclipsar la hermandad que se tienen, por eso es que creo que el dolor que Itachi siente es aun más profundo que el mío, y se me hace inimaginable pues el dolor que estoy sintiendo yo ya es demasiado.

- Él saldrá de esto – le digo, tratando de hacerme el fuerte y no expulsar una lagrima mas pues ya he llorado demasiado.

Pero no se tranquiliza. Soy un tonto al pensar que con una sola frase él siquiera se tranquilizaría.

- ¿Sabes? Sasuke es la persona que amo – le digo – y lo sé, fui un idiota al siquiera pedir un divorcio. Sasuke es la persona que quiero, y no me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera sido por ti, Itachi.

Eso atrae su atención.

- Tú le diste estadía en tu casa, tú fuiste el que lo mantuvo cerca de mí. Tú lo ayudaste para que estuviera atrás de mí, como aquella vez que se quedaron esperando afuera de mi puerta por casi una hora. Eres un buen hermano, y él lo sabe. No permitas que tu actitud desfallezca, tú eres una de las pocas personas que él tiene en este momento. Piensa en lo que tus padres hubieran querido que hagas.

Creo que esta vez sí se tranquilizo. Poner mi mano en su hombro fue un lindo toque.

Llegamos al restaurante y ordenamos algo para llevar, no queremos que Sasuke se quede mucho tiempo solo.

Volvemos al hospital a la media hora, no nos hemos demorado demasiado. Buscamos al doctor, y nos dice que no hay noticias aun, su estado es el mismo.

Ya hemos comido y hemos estado ahí por muchas horas. De repente veo la hora y ya son las seis de la mañana. Esa es la hora en la que solía levantarme para ir al trabajo. Recuerdo que, los primeros meses que Sasuke y yo nos casamos (los que parecen tan lejanos ahora), él siempre preparaba el desayuno. Yo me despertaba, pero él ya se había despertado quince minutos antes a tostar el pan y a preparar el café. Lo recuerdo con claridad, a pesar que fue hace ya bastantes años. Yo bajaba, y la mesa ya estaba preparada. Todo muy bien puesto, y él parado a un costado de la mesa. No se sentaba hasta que yo no lo hubiera hecho primero. Quería decirle que ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, pero prefería que me descuenten unos cuantos céntimos en vez de perder la esencia de ese momento, la cual era mágica. Sasuke en esos días aun estaba desempleado, por lo que cuando yo venía en la noche él también preparaba una cena que por lo general era horrible pero que yo me tragaba con cariño porque sabía que él también lo había hecho con cariño. Ahora que me pongo a pensar en eso me rio porque Sasuke era tan cursi, pero es que el amor es cursi.

* * *

Yo conocí al que sería mi esposo cuando sus padres ya habían muerto. Fue en un accidente de carretera (que irónico) mientras viajaban a no sé donde, nunca supe con claridad los detalles, a los hermanos Uchiha no les gusta hablar acerca de ello. A pesar de que ambos padres habían fallecido, se me hizo interesante que él no pareciese adolorido en lo absoluto. Siempre decía que le parecía algo hipócrita llorar por personas que no llego a conocer bien, y es que sus padres se murieron ambos cuando él tenía cinco años. Decía que los recuerda con cariño por medio de fotos y videos, pero que aunque trata no puede recordarlos, que era muy chico aun. Solo recordaba sus rostros. Creí que Sasuke tendría algún trauma o que necesitaría a algún psiquiatra debido a la falta de familia, pero toda la familia que siempre necesito fue Itachi. Por eso es que lo admiro tanto, y por eso también lo considero como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

* * *

Han pasado pocas horas y parece que hubiera estado en este hospital por décadas. Las paredes y pisos blancos, las personas en sillas de ruedas y los enfermos en los pasadizos, todo se me hace tan familiar. Es como si ya he estado acá por meses, como si yo fuera uno más de esos enfermos, como si me hubieran diagnosticado cáncer terminal y estuviera contando mis días para no poder ver más estas paredes y pisos blancos.

Itachi tampoco se ha movido. Deidara se tuvo que ir porque tiene que trabajar.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de cerrar mis ojos debido al cansancio que tengo encima de mis hombros, sale una de las enfermeras del cuarto de Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

- Ha despertado – dice, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El cansancio que tenía en mis hombros ya no está mas ahí. Itachi se para, preguntando por detalles.

- Se ha despertado hace media hora – responde, mientras yo me pregunto por qué mierda nos lo está diciendo recién – Teníamos que ponerlo estable, debido a que perdió mucha sangre. Uno de ustedes puede pasar si quiere.

Pienso en pasar, pero creo que Itachi es el más indicado.

- No, anda tú, luego iré yo – me dice Itachi – quiero a Sasuke, pero yo no podría besarlo, eso es incesto.

Me rio por su comentario. Ahora si puedo reír, Sasuke ha despertado.

La enfermera me guía hacia el cuarto. Creí que estaría feliz al verlo, y lo estoy, pero me duele verlo con la cabeza vendada, con marcas en su cara, con el suero inyectado en su vena.

Me mira y sonríe. Me alegra que haya despertado, y una vez más, por lo imbécilmente sensible que soy, no puedo evitar soltar lagrimas de felicidad.

- Estas aquí – dice, con voz débil – no esperaba que vinieras.

- La enfermera dijo que llamabas mi nombre mientras estabas dormido – miento.

- Es que mientras estuve así vi la puerta del cielo – empieza a hablar, fantaseando como siempre – y vi a un ángel idéntico a ti. Trate de besarlo, pero me dijo que debía despertarme puesto que su gemelo en la Tierra estaba esperándome.

No puedo con él. Es un imbécil, estuvo ebrio y por eso se chocó, pero igual esta acá, vendado, pero a mi lado, diciendo cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Y qué esperas? – le digo – ¿no piensas hacerlo?

- Te hubiera besado desde el momento que te vi, pero no puedo pararme, tarado.

Cierto.

Me acerco y le doy un beso, agradeciendo que esté vivo.

* * *

Estoy en el pasadizo, esperando a que salga Itachi del cuarto en el que está su hermano. Él sale con el médico.

- Revisamos con cuidado la tomografía y el golpe que sufrió no ha sido tan grave. Puede que sufra de alucinaciones durante estos días, y tendrá que tomar medicación para cualquier infección que se le presente, pero después de eso, mañana mismo se podrá ir a casa.

Escuchar lo que dice el doctor nos da alegría. Y pensar que hace casi doce horas estábamos destrozados.

- Creemos que puede haber secuelas, después de todo ha estado en coma, no tan grave, pero un coma al fin y al cabo. Tendrá que venir todas las semanas para que se le practiquen tomografías y para poder descartar apoplejías u otros males.

- Entiendo – digo, no entendiendo lo último que dijo – ¿O sea que ya se puede ir hoy mismo?

- No, dije mañana – responde. La emoción no me hace escuchar bien.

Se va, e Itachi y yo nos quedamos tranquilos y aliviados de que al fin mañana podrá regresar a su vida normal.

Entonces otra vez las dudas empiezan a correr por mi mente. Sé que lo amo, eso ya no se puede negar ni tengo ninguna duda acerca de ello, lo que me produce estas preguntas estúpidas es el hecho de que, ya que estamos reconciliados, es suponible que él volverá a vivir conmigo. Y estaremos genial durante estos meses que yo tendré vacaciones, y él no tendrá que trabajar porque esta delicado y para algo tendrá que servir el seguro de accidentes. Será estupendo durante estos meses, ¿pero luego? Volveremos a ser las mismas personas aburridas que hemos sido por los últimos años, de eso estoy seguro, y él ira a trabajar y yo también y solo nos veremos en las noches cuando ambos estemos tan cansados que ni siquiera hablaremos. Es raro, pero he disfrutado estos días que él no ha estado en casa, no por el hecho que no estaba conmigo, sino que uno llega a valorar más a la persona cuando esta está ausente.

Recuerdo que Sasuke iba a mi casa, con camisa y corbata, cuando ambos salíamos en cita. Esto fue hace demasiado, cuando recién empezaba a conocerlo. Mi padre lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, mientras mi madre solo trataba que esos dos no se mataran. Yo no usaba camisa ni corbata, solo cualquier remera. Pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Íbamos a algún lindo restaurante, y él siempre quería pagar la cuenta, pero yo no le dejaba porque eso me haría a mí la nena. Luego paseábamos por algún parque cercano tomados de la mano, quizás me robaba algún beso, y luego me llevaba a la hora pactada a mi casa. Eso era lo mejor. Para ese tiempo aun no habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, pero recordar la ternura de aquellos años me trae nostalgia, esos años que nunca volverán…

Pero… ¿Por qué no volverán? Pueden volver, lo único necesario es plantear la idea con claridad y aplicarla.

* * *

¡Sasuke al fin saldrá de ese maldito hospital! Estoy afuera, en el auto con Deidara, mientras Itachi se ha ido a hacer todo el papeleo para que lo saquen de una vez.

Lo veo salir en silla de ruedas, aun con vendas, siendo empujado por su hermano. Ahora que está despierto tengo el valor de pensar que no solo fue mi culpa que acabara así, fue su culpa también, y no en un porcentaje bajo. Si no hubiera andado ebrio y manejando esto no hubiera pasado. Mi culpa es indirecta, se que se ponía a tomar por todo lo que yo decía, ¿pero acaso no fui yo el que le reventó las llantas la otra vez para que cosas como esta fueran evitadas? Espero que después de esto haya aprendido la lección.

Lo ayudamos a subir con cuidado a la parte trasera del auto, yo me siento a su costado y esta vez es Deidara quien se sienta en el asiento del copiloto.

Sasuke toma mi mano. No me dice nada, solo dirige su rostro con heridas hacia el mío, y me da un beso en la mejilla.

- He estado pensando en algo – digo, hablándole a todos en el auto.

Se quedan atentos, esperando lo que tenga que decir.

- Sasuke se tiene que quedar en tu casa por un tiempo, Itachi.

Ese silencio incomodo de cuando se dice una cosa que no debió ser dicha se produce. Se lo que piensan: "¿Es que todo no se había arreglado? ¿Es que no es suficiente que tu esposo casi se matara? Eres un idiota". Antes que saquen sus conclusiones, explico mi punto.

- Estaba pensando que quizás Sasuke y yo podríamos volver a salir en citas como solíamos hacerlo antes, cuando recién nos conocimos.

Y el silencio sigue. Se lo que piensan ahora: "¿Es que no has madurado? Ya no están en secundaria". Pero creo que no piensan eso, porque Deidara habla.

- Eso es tierno – dice, mirando a Itachi, como persuadiéndolo para que diga algo.

- Tienes razón – habla Itachi – eso es una muy buena idea.

Sasuke aun no ha hablado. Me preocupa que no esté de acuerdo, yo tengo muy bonitos recuerdos acerca de lo que fue el ayer, y me gustaría que se repitan.

- Eso es vivir en el pasado – habla al fin.

Naruto, cálmate, recién acaba de salir de un hospital, no lo quieras mandar nuevamente a la camilla en donde ha estado.

- Pero serviría para volver a encender la chispa que se estaba apagando – digo.

- Aun sigues siendo dramático.

- Así te casaste conmigo.

Se queda callado. Itachi y Deidara comprenden que ahora esto es cosa de dos, e incluso de uno, Sasuke, ya que él es el que tiene que decidir si quiere aceptar la idea.

- ¿Cómo haríamos?

Sonrío. Ya cayó.

- Cada uno estaría en la casa correspondiente y nos veríamos solo para el día de la cita, luego cada uno se va a su casa.

- ¿Eso significa que nada de sexo? – dice el imbécil. Quiero taparme la cara por la vergüenza.

- No, nada de sexo – respondo, mientras escucho como Itachi y Deidara se ríen en la parte de adelante. Este hombre no tiene remedio.

- Entonces no hay trato – dice – sin sexo no hay citas.

Vamos, Naruto, vamos. Este tarado es el que amas, no puedes golpearlo hasta que desfallezca, eso estaría mal, lo mandarías a un coma nuevamente.

- Está bien… - susurro, resignándome.

- No escucho – dice Sasuke, poniéndose su mano en la oreja, esperando a que diga lo que tengo que decir en voz alta.

- ¡Que está bien! – grito, tratando de herir sus oídos – será como tú digas.

- Así me gusta.

Itachi y Deidara están que se desmayan por la risa. A Itachi más le vale que no se desmaya en forma literal, porque sino todos nos chocamos y todos estaremos en coma.

* * *

Una vez, no recuerdo donde, pero una vez leí decir que el amor era una enfermedad. Pero no cualquier enfermedad, leí que era una enfermedad que atacaba no al corazón ni al hipotálamo (que es el órgano con el que se quiere, eso de que se quiere con corazón es solo una estupidez inventada por los griegos), sino que atacaba al estomago, razón por la cual se siente mariposas cuando la padeces. Y eso no era todo, el texto decía que afectaba solo a la gente débil, y que debido a que no se encontró una cura hace mucho fue elevado al nivel de sentimiento. Pues tengo una respuesta para la persona o cosa que escribió eso: Es cierto. No puedo discutir, tiene toda la razón. Pero todos somos débiles. Solo hay algunos cuantos individuos que pueden ser considerados fuertes y que por esa razón nunca se enamoraran y serán miserables, pero si el sentir amor significa estar enfermo y ser débil, entonces soy ambos.

Por ejemplo, ahora que estoy en el centro comercial, buscando ropa elegante que ponerme para mi cita, me siento enfermo. Es que me enferma que me esté preparando tan bien. Cuando era joven, como ya conté, solo me ponía una remera y listo, en otras palabras me ponía la primera cosa que encontrara. Pero esta vez es diferente, estoy emocionado, y con nervios, y eso me enferma.

Espero que sea lindo. Hemos quedado en vernos el viernes, y estamos miércoles. No sé ni porque quedamos en un día tan remoto, pero es que por lo general las citas son los viernes. Sé que dije que tendríamos relaciones luego de terminada la cita, pero mentí, no pienso hacerlo, solo lo dije para que accediera a la idea, pero el viernes diré que estoy cansado o que la comida me hizo mal, pero cada uno se deberá ir por su lado. ¿Por qué? Pues para mantener la magia de la primera cita, si dijera que si a su petición seria un perro (entiéndase prostituto). No soy un chico fácil.

Como sea, ya quiero que sea viernes. Nada saldrá mal, si es que no hay licor de por medio.

* * *

Autor: Espero les haya gustado. No se de donde se me vino esta idea de las citas y el repetir el pasado, como escritor uno solo tiene las ideas en el aire.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review. Son lo maximo, no hay otra razon por la que escriba que no sea leer lo que ustedes me tengan que decir.

Hasta luego!


	7. CAPITULO VII

Autor: Subiendo este nuevo capítulo. Espero les agrade tal como los otros que subí. Nunca, nunca me cansaré de agradecer a todos los reviewers que se toman su tiempo y me dejan sus comentarios y palabras de aliento. Aun no me acostumbro a recibir tantos, lo cual es bueno, si es que me acostumbrara significaría que tengo problemas.

¡A leer!

* * *

Capitulo 7.

Jueves. Un día para el día. No hice bien al hacerlo todo ayer, debido a que ahora no tengo nada en que entretenerme, por lo que solo me inundaré en mis pensamientos. Y pensar es malo, oh si, pensar es muy malo, en especial con las citas. Piensas en que dirás cuando estés con la persona. Quieres controlar todo, cómo harás tu entrada, cómo te vestirás, que palabras dirás o que conversaciones se darán. Y empiezas a pensar acerca de la primera mirada a los ojos que se harán, y también cuando se rían al mismo tiempo y las personas que estén a tu alrededor ya no estén mas ahí porque ambos estarán inundados en las orbes del otro. Y piensas en que todo será perfecto.

Pero luego piensas si esto no es así. Te empiezas a preguntar si la otra persona siquiera estará pensando en la cita de mañana, si a esta le importas lo suficiente como para que también esté planeando cosas, como tú. Piensas en que quizás el destino te dé la negativa y algo malo pase, piensas en todas las posibilidades, por las remotas que sean, como que ayer te quiso pero mañana puede que ya no te quiera.

Piensas y piensas, meditas y le das vuelta a las cosas una y otra vez. Y la emoción ya no es emoción y se ha transformado en otra cosa, se ha hecho miedo y temor y pavor, todos juntos, si es que no son sinónimos.

Pero eso no me pasará a mí. Por eso no pensaré.

Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que el día se termine. Son las diez de la mañana aun, todas las cosas ya están en su sitio: la camisa ya esta planchada, así como el pantalón; las reservación ya han sido chequeada tres veces; el auto que vendrá a recogerme también ya ha sido reservado (pensé en una limosina, pero eso hubiera sido muy quinceañera, así que un Mercedes es más que suficiente); y por último, yo, estoy más que preparado mentalmente para que Sasuke no haga trucos sucios sacando a la mesa cosas como que yo le hice sufrir. Ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que esto será como una primera cita, como un comienzo, y que los problemas anteriores han quedado atrás.

Leeré. Es lo único que puede hacer que este día pase más rápido, no me importa cuántos libros tenga que devorarme.

* * *

Mis deseos para esta cita son pocos. Sé que me ama, sé que lo amo, así que no hay mucho que pedir salvo que las heridas sean sanadas. Fui un idiota al tratar de acabar algo que no puede tener un final. El día que deje de amar a Sasuke será el día que muera, y si es que existe otra vida después de la vida lo buscaré solo para seguir amándole. Mi inseguridad fue aquella que opacó el amor, quizás pensé que Sasuke me querría dejar porque era un aburrido y quise dejarlo primero. Que hice mal es una verdad innegable, casi lo mato.

Hoy terminé un libro de Coelho y tenía el mismo tópico que todas las novelas que alguna vez he leído y que me han hecho soñar acerca del final feliz: Romance. Y esta novela no fue diferente, también tuvo un final no muy explosivo, pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Aunque la muchacha casi muere (literalmente) por culpa del amor de su vida, igual le perdona y terminan tomados de la mano en alguna parte de España, en el rio Piedra. ¿Es que eso puede ser posible? He escuchado a algunos escritores decir que las historias no pueden tener finales felices, que eso es mala literatura, que no tiene ninguna relación con lo que es la vida porque incluso en la vida el final feliz es un final ilusorio porque todos terminamos muriéndonos. Pero Coelho, la voz de muchas generaciones y uno de los escritores más universales de la historia, cree en el amor. Ya sé por qué la literatura no es una ciencia.

* * *

Viernes.

Quería que sea este día, pero ya no quiero.

¿Y si algo sale mal?

¿Y si, con la torpeza que he heredado de mi madre, me tropiezo cuando estoy entrando al restaurante y me caigo de cara y todos empiezan a reírse de mí?

Oh no, estoy empezando a pensar. No pienses Naruto, solo actúa.

Me pongo cualquier ropa para irme un rato al spa, para hacerme un facial y todas esas cosas para mantener la juventud que se me va a diario. Un chico de cabellos largos y ojos extrañamente claros me pide que me quite mis prendas de vestir, que me eche en la camilla boca abajo y que me relaje. Me pone las manos encima y empieza a hacer magia con ellas. Mis tensiones y miedos están que se extinguen mientras esas manos masajean mi desnudo cuerpo. Me inundo en el placer de la relajación y espero que ese momento dure mucho. De mis hombros por toda mi espalda hasta casi llegar a mis glúteos, y luego hacia mi espalda una vez más, tocando con suavidad en ciertos puntos y con fuerza en los lugares que son necesarios, que es en donde se concentra toda la tensión de mis músculos. Acaba con su majestuosa tarea y me siento culpable porque sé que a Sasuke no le hubiera gustado nada el cuadro de momentos antes. Pero no tiene que saberlo. Le doy las gracias a Neji por el excelente trabajo, y le doy una propina aparte de lo que pagaré por los servicios completos del spa.

Después de haber estado por algunas horas internado en ese centro de belleza y masaje me dirijo hacia la casa, a prepararme a plenitud para la cita que dará lugar hoy.

* * *

Estoy esperando en la sala a que el auto venga y me lleve al restaurante que hemos escogido. Le dije a Sasuke que vaya a cierta hora, pero seguro llegará media hora antes, lo conozco. El auto se estaciona afuera y salgo raudo para darme el encuentro con mi cita.

El auto arranca con suavidad y siento que soy adolescente otra vez. El sentimiento de esta cita me da escalofríos, siempre encontré bastante mecanizado ese tipo de sistema. Se llega a cierta ahora, se cena, alguien paga la cuenta si es que ambos no se reparten la cantidad consumida, y luego cada uno a su casa. Quizás un beso antes de despedirse, justo en frente de la puerta. La diferencia es que yo ya no soy adolescente (ni me gustaría serlo otra vez), yo ya no vivo con mis padres por lo que me importa un bledo llegar a la hora que llegue. Pero tal como esa es la ventaja, ese también es el problema. Sasuke sabe que en casa no me espera nadie, que estaré solo, que cuando regrese a solo llegaré para dormir. Además uno de los tratos era que hoy habría acción luego de la cena.

Pero no habrá. Ya lo dije, y estoy decidido. No sé que diré aun. Pero estoy pensando.

Llego al frente del restaurante y le digo al chofer que no será necesario que espere, que tomaré un taxi cuando salga por lo que sus servicios ya no serán requeridos. Se alegra. Entro y doy el número de mesa, para que el mozo me guie hacia ella.

Espero encontrar a Sasuke, pero aun no estaba ahí. Le digo al _gar__çon _(así es como se les llama a los meseros en un restaurante francés) si puede revisar bien la mesa, quizá Sasuke estaba en una de las mesas del fondo y por eso no podía divisar bien su presencia. Pero me dice que está seguro,

Entonces decido que no desesperaré, que seguro ya debe estar en camino, que esto no significa nada, quizá tuvo algún problema con el tránsito poco fluido de esta hora.

Los minutos se me hacen largos. Quedamos para las ocho de la noche, y ya son las ocho y quince. Son quince insignificantes minutos pero son una diferencia en lo que puntualidad se trata. Pido un vaso de agua, y le digo al mozo que aun estoy esperando a la persona, si es que esta tiene siquiera planes de presentarse, por lo que aun no debe traer la carta.

Sasuke nunca me había hecho esto. Siempre es puntual, siempre está ahí cuando tiene que. Suena dramático, pero lo que hace rato fue quince minutos ahora es veinte. Y dentro de cinco minutos será veinticinco, y luego treinta. Media hora de retraso.

Al fin, llegó. Llega vestido con una remera cualquiera y con unos jeans y unas zapatillas. Aun tiene algunas marcas en la cara debido al accidente, pero cualquiera que lo viera no podría adivinar que días antes ese hombre estuvo en un coma. Se sienta en frente mío y me pregunto qué persona es esta. Estamos en un restaurante de cinco tenedores, y es así como se le ocurre vestirse. ¿Acaso no sabe que acá se reserva el derecho de admisión? Podrían botarlo en cualquier momento.

- Lo siento, me crucé con un gato negro en mi camino y por eso tuve que tomar otro.

Excusa más estúpida no puede haber salido de sus labios.

Como predije, veo que el mozo se viene acercando a nuestra mesa con cara de pena, es obvio que está a punto de pedirnos algo no muy cortés, que es si nos podemos retirar del establecimiento de inmediato. No se siquiera por qué lo dejaron entrar.

- De inmediato – le respondo al mozo después de que hace su petición, entendiendo por completo el motivo de que nos echen. Y Sasuke también lo sabe, es como si se hubiera puesto esa remera holgada y esos jeans y esas _converse _con el propósito de que nos sacaran de este restaurante.

Salimos, yo con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y Sasuke con una cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Tu gracia nos ha valido el gasto de una reservación bastante cara.

- Solo piensas en dinero – me dice, cuando yo debería ser el que esté juzgando en este momento – Como aquella vez que me pediste el divorcio.

Me quedo callado, incómodo por ese comentario suyo que sale de la nada. Creo que fuimos claros al decir que no se hablaría del pasado, y que también fuimos claros en que ese vestiría de forma apropiada. Hasta este momento, ninguna de esas dos han sido cumplidas.

Caminamos por un rato. Esos juegos mentales suyos que quería evitar estaban empezando a surtir efecto, justo como cuando lo conocí. Pero esa es una historia que contaré en otra oportunidad.

Llegamos a un parque cercano y ninguno de los dos ha dicho palabra. Tengo miedo de siquiera preguntar como estuvo su día porque puede que no tengas ganas de decirlo, y en vez de eso suelte uno de esos comentarios hirientes que me hacen recordar el pasado que estoy tratando de olvidar.

- Este es el parque en el que nos dimos el primer beso, ¿recuerdas?

Me pregunta eso y yo no sé que responder porque no lo recuerdo. Por supuesto que recuerdo que fue en un parque, pero esta ciudad tiene muchos de esos. Asiento con la cabeza y no indago mas en el asunto porque no quiero que haga preguntas sobre detalles que no sabré responder.

- Ven, sentémonos – propone.

Nos sentamos en una de las sillitas de madera. El verdezco paisaje está cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, y nosotros somos los únicos que estamos a estas horas por aquí. No puedo evitar pensar en la comida, hoy no almorcé, por lo que pensé comerme un _foie gras _para calmar mi apetito. Pero ya no puedo.

- Recuerdo como te sentiste ese día. No sé cómo te sentiste, no soy tú, pero todas tus muecas y expresiones me lo decían. Estabas nervioso, tronabas a cada momento tus dedos, además de que te mordías las uñas, incluso hasta ahora sueles hacerlo. Te vestiste como hoy yo estoy vestido, de esta forma, para tratar de decir que poco te importaba estar saliendo conmigo. Pero te importaba, sino no hubieras siquiera ido, eres de las personas que les gusta evadir las cosas que les desagrada, siempre lo fuiste. Pero a mí no me evadiste.

Escucho sus palabras dichas con nostalgia sobre el pasado y se que yo no he sido el único que ha estado comparando nuestra presente vida con la vida que tuvimos cuando recién empezábamos a ser novios. Me sorprende la forma en que narra nuestra primera cita, y lo más gracioso y extraño es que tiene toda la razón en las palabras que dice.

- Comimos, tu no dijiste palabra alguna, al menos no por tu cuenta, yo fui el que tuve que ir sacando la información de a pocos por medio de preguntas. Tú solo respondías, parecía más un interrogatorio o una encuesta que una cita. Pero no importaba, me gustabas, por lo que podía seguir haciéndolo durante toda la noche. Y así fue.

Podría decir algo, podría añadir algunas cosas a las palabras dichas, pero quiero seguir escuchando lo que tiene que decir.

- Luego fue que te traje a este parque. Estaba haciendo frio, y te di mi chaqueta. Fue un momento tan cliché, pero al mismo tiempo perfecto. Ya sé por qué ponen ese tipo de escena en las comedias románticas, en serio funciona. Luego te robe el beso que nos uniría para siempre.

Y me besa.

Nos quedamos con los labios juntos en ese acto por muchos segundos. No fue pasional, no fue lujurioso, fue tierno, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Nos paramos y caminamos de las manos por esos caminos y plazuelas que usualmente están infestados de gente, pero que, por ser de noche, están infestados de tranquilidad y de naturaleza pura. Este parque es bastante extenso, lo que por lo general me traería molestia o fatiga, pero que en este momento me trae alegría porque hará que este instante sea largo y difícil de olvidar.

- Ya debo llevarte a tu casa.

Tomamos un taxi ya que le anularon la licencia de conducir. Se lo merece, y eso evitará que se esté metiendo en problemas.

Llegamos a la casa.

- Yo me quedo acá – dice, sin querer entrar.

Miro sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de broma. Pero no encuentro nada, por lo que está hablando en serio. O sea que, después de haberme puesto todo azucarado, se va a ir a su respectivo hogar y no cumplir con lo que ha estado amenazando, que era el sexo. Hago como que no importa, que gracias por el momento tan lindo y por todo, pero si me importa, quería que se quedara, a pesar que yo fui el que primero dijo que quería los sentimientos de antes, ahora quiero los actos de mayores, las relaciones, sentir su vientre contra el mío, mientras ambos gemimos de placer. Pero no, eso no pasará hoy.

Miro su espalda alejándose y pienso en llamarlo y decirle todo lo que quiero hacer con él y con su cuerpo en voz alta. Pero no lo hago, la vergüenza y el no querer arruinar el momento son preponderantes en mi decisión.

Entro a la casa, esa misma que siempre me recordará todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke, y soy feliz. Una vez más, soy feliz.

* * *

No todo puede ser felicidad. Me levanto el sábado en la mañana y pienso que no todo puede estar saliendo tan bien. He conocido ese sentimiento durante toda mi existencia, y todo ser humano lo ha conocido también. No pueden estar sucediéndome cosas tan buenas, esto solo significa que algo grande se está avecinando, que debo estar preparado para esa cosa grande que se este avecinando, que debo cuidar lo que he conseguido hasta el momento y debo cuidarlo con garras y colmillos. Soy un creyente extremo del balance de las cosas, como hay bueno también hay malo, lo de ayer en definitiva es lo bueno, y lo que sea que este viniendo es lo malo.

El teléfono empieza a sonar. Mis nervios y mi alma de dramático empedernido me dicen que esa llamada no trae nada bueno. Sé que es algo malo. Contesto con cuidado.

- Hola, Naruto – escucho del otro lado.

- Eres tú, Sasuke – respondo, aliviado.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Esperabas otra llamada?

- No, no, nada que ver, es solo que… – quiero explicarle, pero sería demasiado difícil de explicar –… nada, olvídalo.

- Solo llamaba para saber si ya habías desayunado.

Se preocupa por mí.

- No, aun no.

- Entonces desayunemos juntos. Ven en una hora aquí, a la casa de Itachi, y todos desayunamos.

Me decepciono al saber que no desayunaremos los dos solos, pero luego pienso en que no he visto ni a Deidara ni a Itachi en casi una semana, por lo que será bueno conversar de tonterías.

Corto la llamada. No termino de soltar el teléfono de mi mano, y empieza a sonar una vez más. Lo levanto sin preocupación.

- Hola – saludo a quien sea que esté del otro lado.

- ¡Naruto! – grita una voz chillona que conozco desde hace mucho pero que no pensé escuchar otra vez en lo que me queda de existencia.

Quiero cortar, pero la rabia no es tanta como la de hace muchos años. Quiero saber que tiene que decir, quizá quiera mi perdón, no por nada tuvo la delicadeza de buscar mi número de teléfono.

- Escuché que te divorciaste de Sasuke. Qué pena – dice, tratando de sonar dolida. O suena dolida al fin y al cabo, me es difícil adivinar porque ella es actriz de profesión.

- Así es – respondo, diciendo la verdad al fin y al cabo.

Guarda silencio por un rato.

- Quería saber en donde es que está que vive. Fui a buscarlo a su antiguo apartamento del otro lado de la ciudad, pero no está.

"Perra maldita", pienso, queriendo decirlo, pero mi mamá me crio muy bien.

- No sé en donde esta – digo, cortante.

- Bueno, en todo caso te iré a visitar a ti, ya que estoy de paso por la ciudad.

Corto de inmediato esperando a que lo haya dicho como una de esas cosas que se dicen pero que no se hacen, como cuando dices que sacarás la basura o que limpiarás el sótano.

Al menos ahora el problema que sentía venir tiene nombre, y uno muy conocido por Sasuke y por mí, en especial porque trató de estropear lo nuestro enésimas veces: SAKURA.

* * *

Autor: Ustedes fueron los que pidieron que la historia se hiciera un poco más extensa, por lo que una amiga me dio unas ideas para que esto sea cumplido satisfactoriamente. Pienso hacer un capítulo aparte en el que se explique la relación de Sasuke y Naruto en sus comienzos, pero necesito de su opinión para saber si esto estaría bien para ustedes.

Por cierto, me harían un gran favor si revisan el último fanfic que publique, se llama "**Confesión del criminal"**. Es muy diferente a este, pero ya saben lo que dicen, el riesgo es un necesario.

Muchas gracias por haber leído, y cuídense.


	8. CAPITULO VIII

Autor: Mátenme si quieren, pero no soy bastante cuidadoso con mis cosas, por lo que el cargador de mi laptop se malogró y no encuentro uno nuevo en ninguna parte. He estado escribiendo de a pocos en la laptop de mi hermana, pero no es muy seguro (soy bastante egoísta, por lo que no son muchas las personas que conozco y que leen mis fanfics). Como sea, espero disfruten el cap.

* * *

Salgo de mi vivienda con sumo cuidado y sin la certeza de que mi vida se encuentre a salvo. Llámenme dramático, y lo soy, pero con esta mujer es necesario ser precavido. Levanto la mano, parando al primer taxi que se me cruce. No me subo a él sin antes haberme cerciorado una vez más que la pelirrosa no se encuentra cerca. Le digo al taxista que acelere.

Llego a la residencia Uchiha con rapidez dada. Miro una vez más por doquier, no puedo evitar mirar a todas partes, esperando que las palabras dichas por Sakura no hayan sido más que desesperadas amenazas.

Toco el timbre, mientras me parece ver un auto estacionado en las afueras. Lo examino desde lo lejos, viendo si hay alguien que este observando. Pero está vacío, por lo que me digo que no hay moros en la costa. Pero los hay, vaya que sí.

Voces se escuchan adentro de la casa de Itachi. Es más que lógico que se escuchen voces. Pero ¿la voz de una mujer? Y conozco esa voz, a pesar que han pasado ya algunos años desde la última vez que la escuché, podría dar mi riñón y apostar a que la voz que se encuentra dentro es aquella que yo pienso.

Y mis sospechas son todas comprobadas cuando la que abre la puerta no es nada más y nada menos que Sakura. Así como tenía las sospechas, también me invaden las dudas. No sé que hace aquí o no sé qué razones tiene para siquiera estar aquí. Luego Sasuke e Itachi salen hacia la puerta también, por lo que mi hipótesis sobre el amordazamiento de los hermanos es tirado a la basura.

Mas confundido no puedo estar.

* * *

Yo conocí a Sakura casi al mismo tiempo que conocí a Sasuke. De hecho, la diferencia entre el tiempo no fue mucha. Creo que conocí a Sasuke y treinta segundos luego vi a Sakura por primera vez.

Yo no era nuevo en la ciudad, pero si en la escuela. No tenía amigos, al menos no las primeras semanas (como todo chico nuevo, o eso me repetía en la mente). Todos me miraban comer solo, sin siquiera invitarme para sentarme con ellos. Para ese entonces, tal como ahora, tampoco me importaba mucho lo que las personas dijeran o pensaran de mí, pero el no tener a nadie con quien conversar se estaba tornando algo triste y miserable.

Y entonces Sasuke se presentó. Estaba un grado delante de mí. Siempre lo veía en los recesos, en el patio, y un día me pilló observándole. Se acercó, y me dijo su nombre completo. Me quedé algo tonto al inicio, no es algo muy común que una persona de la que no sabes nada se te presente de repente. Yo no había articulado palabra, pero estaba a punto de decir mi nombre, cuando Sakura aparece por detrás.

- Sasuke, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? – dijo, con una voz que me pareció de lo mas fastidiosa, como una de esas chicas fresa súper sedientas de atención.

Pero Sasuke no le respondió, espero a que yo hablara. Dije mi nombre tal como él lo dijo, completo. "Uzumaki Naruto" y desde ahí ya no pude librarme de él, ni de su amiga pelirrosa.

Todos los días continuaron igual. Se acercaban a donde yo estaba (mejor dicho, Sasuke se acercaba y Sakura lo seguía) y no conversábamos de nada, solo nos quedábamos ahí, sentados, mirándonos las caras. Podía irme cuando quisiera, o pedirles que no se acerquen a mí, pero me sentía interesante al tener dos "amigos" de un grado mayor, y además atractivos. No fue hasta luego de varios días que yo decidí abrir la boca. Pregunté que habían hecho ayer, recuerdo con claridad la pregunta, porque la respuesta también la recuerdo, fue una dada por Sakura.

- Estuvimos en el cuarto de Sasuke todo el día.

No me conmocionó la respuesta en sí, más bien lo que esta provocó en el temperamento de Sasuke. Era más que obvio que Sakura quería al Uchiha, que lo quería más que un amigo, incluso yo, un chico que recién estaba empezando conocerlos podía dar testimonio de eso. Pero Sasuke sentía todo lo contrario, y por eso la mirada que le mandó a Sakura una vez que dijo lo dicho dio un mensaje claro: Cállate la boca de una vez.

No sentí pena por Sakura, Sasuke era bien claro con su lenguaje físico que no le interesaba ni un poco la pobre pelirrosa. Pero ella nunca entendió.

Pero esas no son las razones por las que Sakura se ganó un lugar bastante importante pero no tan honorable en nuestras vidas. No, fue lo que vino después lo que nos dejó descubrir al verdadero individuo que teníamos a nuestro lado.

Sasuke me invitó a la primera cita después de dos meses de habernos conocido. Creo que ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para llegar a conocernos de verdad. A Sakura no le gustó esto nada, ni un poco, y no estaba por el camino de la resignación, más bien por el de la perseverancia Cualquiera diría que es algo para admirar, pero no si estuvieran de mi lado de la historia.

En nuestra primera salida, Sakura se cercioró de que nuestra reservación de restaurante fuera cancelada (luego nos enteraríamos cuando ella lo confesara todo). Ella se encargó además de decirle a Sasuke que no me interesaba (lo cual al tiempo era medio verdad, pero que no era de su incumbencia), además de decirme a mí de que Sasuke se estaba hartando de mis rodeos y que lo único que le interesaba era llevarme a la cama. Eso me hizo ver a Sasuke de otra manera, pero nunca le dije como me sentía porque Sakura me dijo de forma clara que no lo hiciera (creí que era mi amiga, lo admito). Hubo recesos en los que Sasuke y yo nos posábamos miradas incomodas durante minutos, pensando en lo que Sakura había dicho el uno del otro. Y la hipócrita nunca dejó que nos diéramos cuenta. Es que era tan astuta, por eso le puedo dar crédito, por haber sido tan hábil para mantener aquellas mentiras a flote sin que ninguno de los dos nos diésemos cuenta.

No pasó mucho para que Sasuke y yo nos volviéramos a hablar, en especial con lo del baile de fin de año en camino. Sasuke, aun incomodo por lo dicho por Sakura pero con la mejor de las intenciones, me invitó. Pensé una y otra vez, y decidí dar una oportunidad, a pesar que las palabras de la pelirrosa solo me decían lo contrario. No fue hasta la noche del baile que me di cuenta de la arpía que Sakura realmente era.

Me la encontré en las afueras, yo con mi terno blanco y ella con un vestido tan rosa y tan esponjado como su cabello. A su costado, dos tipos que nunca había visto, pero que la acompañaban. Dije un "hola", pero ella no me respondió. Ni les dio órdenes tampoco a los tipos, al menos no en ese momento, pero ellos ya sabían que hacer. Ella se dio la vuelta y entró, mientras los dos gigantes se acercaban a mí. Me jalaron hacia atrás, hacia uno de los pasadizos donde la luz no llega. Conmocionado, y buscando a alguna persona cerca para que me ayudara, empecé a pedir auxilio. Ninguno de los pocos chicos que estaban ahí afuera me hizo caso. Eso me pasaba por no haber hecho amigos. Y los grandulones comenzaron a pegarme. Me defendí como pude, pero el miedo y el dolor de sus puños fueron más fuertes, por lo que el siguiente cuadro fui yo tirado en el suelo. Pero no terminó ahí. Siguieron las patadas, y los golpes. Creo que hubo un momento en el que se cansaron, y se sentaron por un rato. Y uno de ellos empezó a tocarme los glúteos, a apretarlos y estrujarlos. Pero el otro, gracias a Dios, lo detuvo.

Cosas que no entendía pasaban por mi cabeza. Y Sakura, la chica que pensé que era buena (a pesar de ser estúpida) terminó siendo una criatura maligna. En el fondo de mi mente me decía, incluso, que quizá todo fue un mal entendido, que en realidad ella no había hecho nada y que estos tipos que me habían dejado tirado, sangrando en el suelo, solo eran unos criminales que disfrutaban golpear a la gente. Pero era evidente que Sakura había sido aquella que había tramado todo esto.

Los tipos se fueron, aunque no puedo recordar bien en qué momento. Mi cabeza me dolía mucho. Después de un rato empecé a gritar por ayuda, esperando que alguien esté pasando por ahí para que pueda dar socorro a un muchacho que no puede caminar por lo adolorido que su cuerpo está. Pienso que, a pesar de los golpes brindados, mi celular debe seguir intacto en donde lo dejé, en mi bolsillo. Veo que es así y busco el número de celular de Sasuke, a informarle lo que esta víbora me ha hecho. Pero no contestaba, ni siquiera podía escuchar, seguro, debido al ruido que hay adentro. Pienso en que seguro la arpía entró, diciéndole que yo no iba a venir, y que lo había dejado plantado. Sigo meditando el asunto, y trato de moverme con dirección hacia la luz, donde alguien siquiera pueda verme. Sigo pensando a quien llamar, pero no son muchas las personas que estarían dispuestas a ayudarme. Mi último recurso es mi mamá. La llamo y le digo que salga de la casa con sigilo, para que mi padre no se dé cuenta. Pero la noticia la hace saltar, solo mencionarle que me han golpeado la hace salirse de sí misma (comprensible solo porque es mi madre) y empieza a gritar (a lo que saco como conclusión que papá también la ha escuchado).

Mi sentido del tiempo y el espacio estaba estropeado por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, por lo cual no se cuanto tiempo exactamente pasó hasta que mi mamá llegó con lagrimas en los ojos a recogerme al lugar que le había indicado. Mencionó un hospital, pero entre mi dolor y mi sentido común solo le dije que no se preocupara, que ya pasará, que llevarme a un hospital sería hacer drama, que solo eran unos cuantos moretones que pronto sanarían. Es el precio de hacerte el hombre, tienes que aguantar el dolor como uno, y a pesar que me sentía a morir, no podía dejar que mi padre me viera así, entonces él se hubiera encargado de dejarme el doble de dolido.

De la cabeza no se me salía aun Sasuke. Pienso si es que siquiera se dio cuenta que no estaba en el baile. Tal vez era mejor así, quizá Sakura si iba a estar dispuesta a ir a la cama con él (como mencioné, en ese momento estaba envenenado y enceguecido por muchas de las palabras de la pelirrosa).

Me dormí en mi cama, con mi madre al lado, esperando a que el dolor cese después de las pastillas que he tomado y de las gasas que se me han colocado. La última imagen en mi mente fue Sasuke, al costado de Sakura, ambos, tomándose una foto, sonrientes.

Al siguiente día mi madre me despertó, preguntándome como me sentía. El dolor era menor, pero no me sentía con ganas de pararme. Busco mi móvil, como todo joven es una de las primeras cosas que haces cuando te despiertas en las mañanas. Me doy con la sorpresa que tengo algunos mensajes de texto. El que envía: Sasuke.

En uno, solo me dice que lo siente por haber presionado tanto, que si no quería ir solamente se lo hubiera dicho. Si supiera como acabé. En el segundo mensaje me dijo que la pasó bien con Sakura, pero que yo falté. Maldita Sakura, o sea que al final si se salió con la suya de estar a su lado. En el tercer y último mensaje, me dijo que quería verme cuanto antes.

Respondí con un "a las cuatro donde siempre" y ahora tenía ganas de pararme para ir a contarle lo que la estúpida de Sakura había hecho.

La sorpresa del encuentro es que, cuando llegué, Sakura también estaba ahí. Mi sangre empezó a hervir a punto de ebullición, y quería decirle todo lo que había planeado decirle cuando estaba en el suelo, con sangre en mi cara, y sintiéndome miserable.

- Naruto, ¿qué te pasó? - pregunta la muy desgraciada, cuando ve que estoy con la cara hinchada y con algunas vendas dispersas por mi rostro.

No sabía si reírme o tirarme a darle de puñetes. Pero me repetí a mi mismo que debía guardar la calma y mantener la clase, clase de la que Sakura carecía.

- Fui golpeado por los rufianes de tus amigos – dije, no aguantándome. A Sasuke aun ni lo saludaba.

Hace una cara de desentendimiento, como si ella no supiera de qué amigos estoy hablando.

- ¡Oh! Te refieres a los de esa noche – dice, como acordándose – Me dijeron que eran amigos tuyos. Qué raro.

- Pues no, ellos son los que me hicieron esto. Por eso es que no pude ir al baile, por eso es que dejé plantado a Sasuke y por eso es que he venido hoy, porque se lo iba a contar todo. Sé que eres tú la que les dio las órdenes de que me golpearan, se que les diste al menos dinero para que lo hicieran.

Más cara de desentendimiento, mientras Sasuke solo mira sin decir palabra, con toda la confusión pintada en su rostro.

- Estas alucinando, Naruto – responde ella – Quizás los que te golpearon lo hicieron tan fuerte que te han dejado con alucinaciones aun, o algo así.

Miro a Sasuke, esperando una respuesta, pero no la consigo. Y sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, lo que pasa es que no sabe a quién creerle, si a mí o a la chica que ha sido su "amiga" desde hace bastante tiempo. Y me siento mal porque sé que yo soy el que está diciendo la verdad y ella la que está mintiendo de la forma más cínica.

Me voy. Doy media vuelta y me retiro de ahí, creo que ayer ya tuve lo suficiente como para que este aguantando a una chica que engaña con sinvergüencería y a un chico que no hace más que dudar.

Luego no contesté ninguna de las llamadas de Sasuke por bastantes días. No respondí mensaje alguno tampoco, aunque si los leí. Y como lo supe, él no reaccionó ante mis acusaciones porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía que Sakura se moría por él, y sabía que podía ser algo mala a veces, pero que llegue al extremo de mandarme golpear… él no podía creerlo. Pero tenía que, porque así era como había pasado.

No le hablé tampoco en los recesos. Y no por poco tiempo, por mucho. Él entendió todo y decidió no hablarle a Sakura. Me acuerdo que vi como la ignoraba y en mi interior cantaba victoria. Luego se me acerco, me dijo que lo sentía mucho y que deseaba comenzar de nuevo.

Y así fue como pasó. Empezamos otra vez a salir, hasta que me pidió que fuera su novio. Yo dije que sí, pero porque nunca había tenido uno y deseaba saber cómo era. Con el tiempo llegué a quererlo.

Y Sakura, pues ella no aguantó el que Sasuke no le hable, y le dijo a sus papás que si no tenía a Sasuke, prefería mudarse de la ciudad. Creo que la mandaron con una madrina por otra parte del país, pero nunca me interesó, solo me hizo feliz que la volvería a ver por un largo tiempo. Antes de irse, se cercioró de dejarnos a Sasuke y a mí una carta en la que explicaba todo lo que había hecho o dicho, todas las mentiras y demás. Sus últimas palabras, nunca las olvidare, fueron: "No me arrepiento de nada, todo lo hice por mi amor a Sasuke".

* * *

Estoy sentado en la misma mesa que Sakura, y además con Itachi y Sasuke. Si ayer me hubieran dicho que hoy iba a pasar esto no me lo hubiera creído. Pero está pasando, a menos que esté en una especie de pesadilla o universo alterno, lo cual dudo porque el miedo y furia es muy real. Nunca lo superé, nunca superé a Sakura, y me da algo de vergüenza admitírmelo a mí mismo.

Sasuke nota que estoy incomodo, Itachi también lo nota, y Sakura debe notarlo pero sigue sonriendo.

- Qué bien que vinieras – comienza a hablarme Sasuke – Sakura llegó ayer en la noche. Me dijo que te llamó, por eso quise también que vinieras. Era una sorpresa.

¿Anoche? ¿En qué momento? Pienso en las posibilidades, y me pregunto el por qué de su llamada esta mañana si ya estaba en la ciudad, y además en la casa de Sasuke. Ha dormido acá, por lo que no es de extrañarse que se le haya aventado a Sasuke en algún momento una vez que se enteró que estaba soltero (y aunque estuviera casado, lo hubiera hecho igual). Y vaya que es una sorpresa su existencia siquiera.

- Naruto, no has cambiado casi nada – comenta con la misma sonrisa fastidiosa toda pintada en su rostro – Que bien que, aunque estén divorciados, aun se mantengan como amigos.

"Ayer nos besamos, querida, y casi hacemos el amor también" digo en mi mente, pensando quizás que la bruja esta puede leer lo que pienso.

- Pues tú tampoco has cambiado mucho – respondo a su cumplido, pero obviamente miento, si ha cambiado, está mas alta, el cabello más corto, además que ahora parece un poco mas persona, ya no se está comportando como la chiquilla _groupie_ de Sasuke.

El desayuno pasa con tranquilidad, tranquilidad en el ambiente más no en mi mente. Pienso en que quiere, por que venir a parar a esta ciudad después de tanto tiempo, y, en especial, después de mi divorcio.

- Vine para invitarlos a un viaje – suelta la información mientras yo tomo mi café – Sabia que se habían divorciado, por lo que quería invitarles a un viaje a ustedes dos para ver si se podían reconciliar. Al parecer no va a ser muy necesario, ya están que se hablan con normalidad, pero los tres pasajes para mí y ustedes dos ya están comprados, por lo que sería buenísima idea.

Siento la sinceridad actuada en sus palabras y no sé qué decir ante su propuesta. Espero a que Sasuke responda por mí con un "no, gracias", pero lo que dice es totalmente lo opuesto.

- Claro que si – responde – Yo estoy sin trabajo, Naruto está sin trabajo, claro que podríamos acompañarte.

Quería que respondiera por mí, pero no así. No doy mi aprobación, no digo nada, me comporto como un niño pero no me interesa en lo absoluto porque yo no voy a ir a ese viaje.

* * *

- Sasuke, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho?

Ya estábamos fuera de la mesa, y había llamado a Sasuke al cuarto principal para al menos hablar sobre esto.

- Pero eso ya pasó hace mucho. ¿No lo has olvidado aun?

- Cosas como esas no se olvidan jamás – le respondo.

Mira hacia arriba, hacia el techo, llevando su cabello hacia atrás con las dos manos.

- Sakura me dijo sobre este viaje ayer mismo.

Quiero que continúe. Así lo hace.

- No podemos decirle que no, ha cambiado – me dice, siempre tratando de hacerme ver su punto –. Cuando le abrí la puerta, también estaba sorprendido. Pero ella me ha dicho que ya no es la misma niñata malcriada que solía ser.

- ¿Y por qué crees que ha vuelto justo en este momento, eh? Ella está detrás de ti, y lo sabes. ¿Acaso crees que ha cambiado? ¿Lo crees? Gente como esa no cambia.

- Yo sí creo que ha cambiado.

Claro, como no fue él quien aguanto los golpes de los matones mandados por ella misma hace ya bastante tiempo.

- ¿Puedes tener fe en la gente, al menos por una vez?

No sé que responder. Ahora siento que soy yo el que se está comportando como el niñato, pero simplemente no confió en ella.

Sasuke ve que palabras ya no salen de mi boca, y también se queda callado, sentándose en la cama mientras yo estoy parado frente a él.

- Si es que tú no vas, iremos Sakura y yo solos. Ya se lo prometí.

Maldita sea. Maldita sea Sakura.

* * *

Autor: Muchas gracias por leer. Se viene el viaje. ¿Qué creen? ¿Sakura es una nueva persona o solo quiere volver a arruinar vidas? Veremos.

¡Gracias a todos otra vez! Espero tener pronto mi laptop para darles la actualización con rapidez. Au Revoir.


End file.
